Jeff The Killer ¿verdadero o falso?
by JAZZ-THE-KILLER
Summary: Jazmín era una chica muy cerrada a la cual una persona marcará su vida por completo ¿de quién se tratará?
1. Introducción

**Hola! Pues este es mi primer fanfic x3 y me siento inspirada D: gracias a que estuve leyendo un libro un ''poco'' extraño D: pues bueno empecemos ojalá puedan entender a la historia (si se imaginan todo lo que dice la historia será mejor) .**

**La chica de la historia está basada en mi, solo que la chica de la historia tendrá 18 años , tendremos los mismos gustos, nombres, color de pelo, carácter, pero no la misma edad. Disfruten el fic :D**

Aburrida, era como me sentía en ese momento, no podía hacer nada más que quedarme acostada en mi cama a escuchar canciones de skrillex, metalica, etc. Me considero una persona rara, ya que odio la popularidad, me gusta ser anti social… Mientras otras chicas les gusta estar de compras o de paseo, a mi me gusta estar leyendo un buen libro a la luz de la luna, escribir, y leer creepypastas, sobre todo los de Jeff The Killer, sabía mucho sobre él hasta dicen que está en un manicomio en Washington con alta seguridad. Al enterarme de que existe mi corazón empezó a latir más y más aunque con un poco de miedo… Yo saltaba de emoción al saber que tengo más posibilidades de encontrarme con mi amor platónico aunque por una maldita desgracia no hay mucha información en google.

Volviendo a la historia, eran las 2:00 a.m exactamente y el sueño me pesaba de una manera inimaginable, no tuve fuerzas suficientes para ponerme mi pijama asi que solo me acosté en mi cama… Por más sueño que tuviera no me podía dormir, tuve esa extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba, tenía un frío calante que me recorría por todo el cuerpo, fue entonces cuando volteé a ver la ventana, La imagen que vi me dejó plasmada; era una figura humanoide, con los ojos más extraños y grandes que haya visto en mi vida, una sonrisa tan grande que medía 5 cm máximo, lo miré por 5 segundos y antes de saltar por la ventana solo dijo una frase que hizo que se me helara la sangre Go To Sleep, al bajar por la ventana solo me paré rápidamente para ver hacia donde se dirigía, a la distancia se notaba que llevaba una sudadera blanca con unos pantalones negros.

Lo único que me pasó por la mente fue Jeff The Killer simplemente no lo podía creer, no entiendo por qué no me ha matado.

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo :O espero les esté gustando, hasta ahora no hay mucho misterio pero ya de este capítulo en adelante será lo que buscaban *-* , los capítulos los estoy haciendo con ayuda de un amigo llamado Joshua :3 mañana subo el otro capitulo .-. este ya tendrá más historia y todo eso xd nos vemos mañana ._.7 ojala les haya gustado el cap si te está gustando no dudes en volver mañana con la historia q_q bueno gracias, hasta luego xd**


	2. Un largo viaje

**Huuuueeeaaa(._.) oli :3 bien xdd aquí el segundo capítulo sobre la historia de Jaz .-. aca ya empieza la historia *u* buaaano buaaano espero les guste este capítulo :O el próximo lo subiré en una semana xd**

_**Lo único que me pasó por la mente fue Jeff The Killer, no lo podía creer, no entiendo por qué no me ah matado aun.**_

Simplemente creo que quedé en shock y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levantó una voz un poco molesta a las 9:45 a.m , era mi hermanita Daniela , una pequeña niña de 8 años.

Daniela: ¡Jazmín levántate!, te tengo buenas noticias.

Jazmín: ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué de tan buen humor?

Daniela: vamos a ir con la tía Danae

Jazmín : ¿Qué?, ¿la que vive en Washington?

Daniela: sí

Jazmín: pues que les vaya bien, ¡no quiero ir!

Daniela: … pero ….

Jazmín: buaaah que fastidio, no quiero ir con la tía Danae y mucho menos con su hija presumida *pensando* Espera… ¿Washington? Ahí es donde está Jeff y con eso de que lo vi anoche de seguro está libre así tendré más posibilidades de encontrármelo *hablando* Momento sí iré, dani, ¿Cuándo salimos?

Daniela: en una semana, prepara tus cosas…

**Una semana después**

Nunca vi los contras del viaje… Todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza eran nada más que preguntas estúpidas sobre Jeff como, ¿si lo conozco me matará?, ¿se enamoraría de mi?... espera, ¿amor? Pff odio esa palabra.

Eran las 3:43 a.m y mi familia y yo seguíamos de camino a Washington, el chofer y yo éramos los únicos despiertos, yo solo leía un libro para intentar que me dé sueño en ese entonces volteé a ver a la ventana y me encontré de nuevo con esa persona que ah estado rondando tanto por mi cabeza *grité* ¡Jeff!. Sentí que algo en mi cabeza se rompió… Tal vez estaba alucinando por el sueño asi que mejor decidí dormir.

Llegue a la casa de mi tía, (ella vive al lado de un bosque), evitando saludar a mi tía y prima me subí a una habitación, era rustica, húmeda, obscura y con una ventana grande que llevaba al bosque… me agradaba. Yo no tenía mucho sueño ya que en el camino me dormí 3 horas y ya casi está amaneciendo así que saldré a investigar la zona, cerré la puerta con seguro y me salí por la ventana, al salir aun no amanecía por completo, así que aun estaba algo obscuro, vi algunas veces una sombra que pasaba corriendo pero no le hice mucho caso; vi un gran árbol y me subí a él, de pronto sentí un frío extraño, una soledad inmensa y hubo un momento en el que todo quedó en silencio, solamente se escuchaba el viento entre los árboles; comenzó a llover, no me importo mucho mojarme, cerré mis ojos disfrutando el tacto de la lluvia; a continuación abrí mis ojos de golpe, sentí que alguien estaba mirándome, miré atrás y solo escuche una frase ya conocida ''Go To Sleep''

Jazmín: ¿J-Jeff?

Me levante en seguida pero por la lluvia no se distinguía mucho solo se veía su sudadera blanca con manchas de sangre y su grande sonrisa, sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, pero debo de admitir que era algo excitante saber que estaba a punto de conocerlo.

¿? : ¿por qué no corres como los demás?

Dijo con una voz ronca lo que hizo que se escuchara algo provocativo.

Jazmín: pues digamos que se algo de ti

Jeff: ¿Cómo qué?

Eh leído muchas cosas sobre el pero no me gustaría recordarle su pasado.

Jazmín: sé tu verdadero nombre , Jeffrey Woods.

Noté que bajo la cara y me miro de una manera un poco paranoica

Jeff: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Jazmín: eh leído mucho sobre ti

Jeff: y se puede saber, ¿quién eres tú?

Jazmín: me llamo…

No pude terminar de hablar ya que varios truenos empezaron a sonar cerca de donde estaba, le agarre la mano a Jeff del susto, el solo miró y la retiró rápidamente.

Jazmín: lo lamento no fue mi intención

Jeff solo me miró a los ojos con una mirada extraña, no fue con la mirada psicópata de siempre, esta fue diferente.

Jeff: aquí no es un lugar seguro, te llevaré a tu casa.

Jazmín: creo que ya estoy bastante grande como para irme yo sola

Jeff: no fue una pregunta.

Jazmín: pero no sabes donde vivo y ahora estoy con unos familiares

Jeff: ¿y qué te hace pensar que no sé donde te ubicas?

Jeff no me dio tiempo de responder cuando me dijo súbete a mis hombros

Yo ignoré que era el asesino más buscado del mundo y me subí a sus hombros.

Jeff: ¿estás lista?

No me dio tiempo para responder y salto del árbol; me bajó de sus hombros y me agarro de la manga de mi blusa y empezamos a correr; con lluvia, en un bosque obscuro, y con mi creepypasta favorito?, todo lo veía en cámara lenta me sentía la mujer más afortunada en el mundo pero al mismo tiempo con algo de miedo, al saber que un asesino sabe en donde me ubico.

**Weeeehaa ._. hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD y ahora esá mas asi como jksahdhjsagdga este cap también lo hice con la ayuda de Joshua _ pero bueeeh me eh dado cuenta que se me hace más difícil subir los capítulos a diario asi que desde hoy en adelante los subiré cada sábado xD ojalá les este gustando la historia porque me esta costando mucho pinche trabajo hacerlo D: bueno chao chao 3**


	3. Una linda visita

**Guuuuhoooooola ._. :3 espero acá les dejo el 3 capitulo, si les está gustando no duden en volver el próximo sábado D: . bueno :3 ahora si xD no los aburro más :33 **

_No me dio tiempo para responder y saltó del árbol; me bajo de sus hombros y me agarro de la manga de mi blusa y empezamos a correr; con lluvia, en un bosque obscuro, y mi creepypasta favorito?, todo lo veía en cámara lenta me sentía la mujer más afortunada en el mundo pero al mismo tiempo con algo de miedo, al saber que un asesino sabe en donde me ubico._

Corrimos hasta la casa de mi tía y me subió otra vez a sus hombros; él escaló un árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana de mi cuarto, entramos por la ventana me dejó ahí y me dijo ''Go To Sleep Princess', estaba cansada así que acepte, pero antes de que se fuera le pregunte:

Jazmín: ¡espera!, ¿dónde vives?

Jeff: eso no importa, yo sé donde te ubicas tú y te visitaré cuando sea necesario

Sin decir más, saltó por la ventana, se puso su capucha y se fue corriendo; me fui a dormir y desperté a las 4 de la tarde XD, recuerdo que soñé con él, estábamos en el lugar donde nos conocimos, estábamos corriendo agarrados de la mano, estaba lloviendo y vimos a un campista y Jeff me decía

Jeff: ve amor te lo dejo.

Y entonces corrí hacia el campista y le dije ''You're next'' y lo empecé a matar, noté que Jeff solo se reía como un loco (lo es, no? ¬¬), esperen… me estaba gustando, ¿me divertía matar?, entonces me empezó a llegar un olor muy desagradable, un olor a sangre y de pronto desperté¬¬, era Jeff, estaba tocando la ventana con su cuchillo y mirándome con una mirada un poco extraña.

Jazmín: Jeff, ¿qué haces aquí?, podrían verte.

Jeff: oye yo solo venía a ver como estabas, bueno, me iré ya que parece que te molesta mi presencia

Me paré rápido de mi cama y le agarre la mano otra vez diciéndole que nos e fuera, a lo que su respuesta fue mover su mano l más rápido posible.

Jeff: ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

Jazmín: perdona, no fue mi intención

Jeff: no me gustan las muestras de afecto…

Jazmín: mejor olvidemoslo, ¿ qué pasa?

Jeff: pues vine a darte un paseo por el lugar :D

Jazmín: ¿Un paseo?

Jeff: No, de hecho eh venido para secuestrarte un rato.

Me agarro de la manga de mi camisa y me jaló hacia él.

Jeff: vamos, arriba

Me subi de nuevo a sus hombros y dio un gran salto desde el segundo piso, ¡dios! Si que estaba completamente loco, pero debo admitir que era divertido; me bajó de sus hombros y nos fuimos al bosque, estuvimos platicando sobre varias cosas tontas x3, estaba anocheciendo, saque mi celular para ver la hora y noté a Jeff un poco asustado

Jazmín: ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff: no me tomarás una foto, ¿o si?

Jazmín: no, no es eso, solo quería ver la hora

Jeff: más te vale…

Jeff me miró una vez más a los ojos y me dijo está obscureciendo, te llevaré a tu casa.

Jazmín: ¿qué?, no, ya estoy grande, ya te lo dije, puedo irme yo sola

Jeff: no fue una pregunta

Jeff me volvió a llevar a la casa de mi tía, al llegar a mi habitación noté una mirada de cansancio en su rostro.

Jeff: me quedaré esta noche aquí

Jazmín: ¿¡qué!? , ¡no! , te pueden ver.

Jeff: ¿ y si me ven que pasaría?, no te preocupes, no notarás que estoy aquí.

Dijo acurrucándose en la cama dándome la espalda

Jazmín: esto sigue pareciendo una mala idea…

Jeff: tranquila, no muerdo, bueno mato pero no muerdo

Dijo soltando una risa burlona

Jazmín eso no me tranquiliza

Jeff: mira, toma mi cuchillo, déjalo por ahí, ahora solo quiero descansar

Yo también me recosté al lado de él, le di una sabana para que se tapara los ojos y pudiera dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté a las 9:30 am y sentía algo pegado en mí, era Jeff, me estaba abrazando por la cintura, no tardé en sonrojarme, intenté moverlo pero, no logré hacer nada asi que volví a dormir, gran error… Mi hermana dani entró sin avisar viendo a Jeff abrazándome y acostados los dos juntos, mi hermana soltó un pequeño grito y se quedo boquiabierta, su grito despertó a Jeff lo que hizo que se enojara, oh mierda, ya se armo.

**Weeeeeepaaaah hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana e.e jkshjasghdghafd xdd espero les haya gustado ._./ PD: me está costando un putero hacer la historia :'v me estoy quedando sin creatividad D: pero no se preocupen e.e para eso está mi amigo Joshua que me ayuda a hacer los capítulos :3 pues bueno bueno eso es todo por esta semana e.e tal vez la próxima no pueda subir el capitulo q_q pero haré lo imposible para poder hacerlo ._.7 todo por mis 50 vistas xD pues bueno :T nos vemos *o***


	4. Pelea

**Huoholaa, cómo están? Espero que bien porque hoy toca nuevo capítulo wiiii; momento eh venido a aclarar algo, no estoy copiando a nadie ._. los capítulos osea la historia la estoy haciendo con ayuda de unos amiguillos por ahí , vi que una chica me escribió que mi historia es muy parecida a la de Kelly zelda ._. no se quien sea ella ;u; pero bueno voy a intentar buscarla para evitar problemas de que piensen que le estoy copiando ¿vale? ewe bueno no los aburro más ojalá les guste el capitulo D:**

_Al día siguiente desperté a las 9:30 am y sentía algo pegado en mí, era Jeff, me estaba abrazando por la cintura, no tardé en sonrojarme, intenté moverlo pero, no logré hacer nada así que volví a dormir, gran error… Mi hermana dani entró sin avisar viendo a Jeff abrazándome y acostados los dos juntos, mi hermana soltó un pequeño grito y se quedo boquiabierta, su grito despertó a Jeff lo que hizo que se enojara, oh mierda, ya se armo._

Mi hermana se fue corriendo al ver a Jeff, creo que se asustó ._. , oh joder fue a llamar a mamá y a papá.

Jazmin: ¡corre!, ¡vete de aquí! ¡te descubrirán!, Jeff se fue lo más rápido posible por la ventana evitando hacer mucho ruido. Oh joder la cama está llena de sangre.

Mamá: ¡¿qué pasó jaz que pasó?!

Jazmín: no, nada

Papá: ¿y esa sangre?

Jazmín:*pensando* oh una excusa, una excusa…..

Jazmín: ah, ya me bajó.

Mamá: pero estamos a mediados de mes.

Jazmin: tal vez se me adelantó.

Papá: pero eso es mucha sangre ._. , ¿segura que estás bien?

Jazmín: sí, no se preocupen ya me ah pasado, ¿podrían salirse por favor?, necesito darme un baño, ya ven eso me manche demasiado.

Mamá: vámonos markus , dejemos a jaz arreglar esto. (PD: Markus es el papá de jaz xdd)

En cuanto salieron corrí y cerré la puerta con seguro, pfff casi me descubrían, ojalá dani no diga nada sobre Jeff; aprovechando creo que si me bañaré.

Al terminar de bañarme vi casi toda la cama manchada, ah de haber sido Jeff buah ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto, al estar levantando todo, vi que Jeff dejó su cuchillo, lo guardaré, tal vez luego me sirva.

¿1?: aparte de idiota, ratera.

Jazmin: ¿qué?, ¿quién dijo eso?

¿1?: shhh cállate ya nos escuchó

¿ 2?: no, no somos nadie (dijo refiriéndose a jazmin)

¿1?: ¡shhhhh!, que te calles!

Jazmín: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

¿1?: …

¿ 2?: …

Ya no escuche nada, tal vez era mi imaginación.

Fui a lavar las sabanas y cobijas, apestaba horrible, ese olor a sangre era algo asqueroso, me mareaba, pero debo de admitir que se sentía extraño tener sangre que no fuera mía, y en mis manos…

Al terminar de lavar las cobijas salió el sol,(ese día estaba nublado pero ya no :'v) pff que asco, odio los días soleados ¬¬, iré al bosque, solo ahí me siento bien, pero antes desayunaré algo ._.

Al bajar las escaleras, me encontré con una no muy linda sorpesa… mi prima Sandra

Sandra: ay hola jazmin, mira cuanto has crecido, ¿por qué ayer no me saludaste? , ¿acaso te caigo mal?, ¿me tienes celos?

Jazmin: no te saludé porque la verdad me caga tu presencia .

Sandra: ¿te sigues cortando?, pequeña emo.

Jazmin: eso no es de tu incumbencia …

Sandra: no me digas, al ver tus mangas largas lo veo todo, maldita emo

Jazmin: deja de insultarme si no quieres salir lastimada.

Sandra: *ignorando lo que le dije* tu me tienes celos, ¿verdad?

Jazmin: ¿celos?, ¿yo?, ¿de TI?, jajaja no me hagas reír

Sandra: sí, celos, porque yo soy popular y bonita, y tu no

Jazmin: la verdad no me interesa la popularidad, y tampoco estar bonita, aparte tu bonita, no eres

Sandra: *empujándome* ¿me estás diciendo fea? maldito insecto.

Jazmín: ¡no me toques estúpida!

Sandra me dio una cachetada, lo que hizo que me soltara, le brinqué encima suya y le empecé a jalar sus cabellos, ella me golpeaba en las costillas hasta que la hice caer al suelo, yo caí arriba de ella, empecé a golpear su cara con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella me jalaba los pelos, a continuación me soltó el pelo y yo dejé de golpearla, me tiró al suelo poniéndose encima de mío, ella me agarró las manos con una mano suya y me golpeaba en la cara con su otra mano, en un golpe reaccioné y le dí un rodillazo en su estomago, ella terminó en el piso cansada, le saque todito el aire con la patada :3 aproveché el momento y me paré, empecé a patear su estomago con todas mis fuerzas, al enterarse mi mamá y mi tía de la pelea me agarraron de las manos poniéndomelas en la espalda, como último golpe le di una patada en su cara, las dos teníamos sangre saliendo de los labios y nariz, mi madre se enojó conmigo y mi prima.

Mamá: miren nadamás, ¿Sandra, estás bien?

Momento… acaso mi mamá estaba defendiendo a Sandra?, ¿y no a mi?, joder yo soy su hija ¿y prefiere ayudar a esa zorra mal criada?

Papá: ¡Jazmin!, ¿ pero que has hecho?

Jazmin: ¿que eh hecho yo? , ¡ella empezó a fastidiarme!

Papá: jazmín, ya tienes 18 años, es hora de que aceptes las cosas…

Jazmin: ¡vallanse al diablo, no me crean entonces!

Dani me miraba un una mirada diferente, una mirada, como si no me conociera.

Jazmin: ¿y tu qué me vez?

Dani no respondió y bajó la mirada

Subí las escaleras enfadada y me metí a mi habitación, al entrar vi que Jeff estaba sentado en mi cama, como si estuviera esperándome.

Jeff: ¿qué te pasó? , ¿estás bien?

Jazmin: no pasó nada

Jeff: no importa de todos modos vi todo lo que pasó allá abajo

Jazmin: ¿estabas espiando?

Jeff: *ignorando lo que le dije* tienes heridas abiertas, déjame ayudarte.

Jazmin: no es necesario…

Jeff interrumpe y se va a mi baño y sacó un botiquín, esperen… ¿cómo sabía que un botiquín estaba ahí? ._.

Jeff: quédate quieta.

Digo Jeff poniéndome limpiándome la sangre que tenía en la cara, ( eso demuestra que Jeff puede ser tierno cuando quiere :3. Jeff: claro que no ¬¬)

Jeff: uff parece que esa tipa tenía un anillo, te voy a tener que llevar a un hospital

No tardé en que los colores de mi cara subieran

Jazmin: ¿qué?, puedo ir yo sola no es necesario.

Jeff: pero perdiste mucha sangre, te podrías desmayar en cualquier momento, dije que te llevaré y punto

Jeff se paró de la cama, cerró la puerta con llave, apresurado abrió la ventana y me cargó en sus brazos y bajamos de la ventana, yo no lo podía creer,¿ por qué un asesino en serie se está portando caballero conmigo? ._.

Al llegar al hospital me cocieron las heridas… dolía de la manera más espantosa pero no quería verme débil enfrente de Jeff, Jeff se puso un pañuelo en su boca para que no vieran su sonrisa.

Al salir del hospital nos dirigimos al bosque Jeff y yo a continuación Jeff me dijo algo que de verdad me asustó un poco…

Jeff: jeje oye, parece que tienes madera de asesina, con esa pelea que vi pudiste haberla matado si le golpearas más veces la cabeza

Jazmin: ah espera, ¿asesina, yo?, no yo no…

Jeff interrumpe

Jeff: no lo niegues, se vio tu cara de satisfacción al golpearla, así empieza, luego te empezará a gustar más y más hasta matar a alguien y… ya sabes

Ok, ok, es cierto, me gustó golpearla pero no quiero que jeff tenga la razón.

Jazmin: a mi no me agradó golpearla, es mi prima, tal vez la odie pero no me agradó mucho golpearla.

Jeff: como digas… ya veremos después…..

Jazmin: mira, eh, ya estoy cerca de la casa em, si quieres aquí déjame, podría irme yo sola

Jeff: bueno.. adiós

Al irse yo salí del bosque y me fui por las calles, sentí en mi bolsa algo pesado, era el cuchillo de Jeff ¡ah! Se me olvido dárselo, neh luego volverá por el…

Al ir caminando me encuentro con un grupo de niñas presumidas y algo idiotas acercarse a mí y una de las niñas me dice

Chica 1: valla valla, la encontramos, me enteré de que hace poco golpeaste a Sandra, veo que saliste lastimada, pobre estúpida.

Jazmin: aléjense de aquí si no quieren salir lastimadas

Las tipas se pusieron alrededor mío bloqueándome el paso, una chica me pateó y me dijo

Chica 2: ¿a dónde crees que vas?

En cuanto dijo eso todas empezaron a golpearme y a darme patadas, mis heridas volvieron a abrirse con los golpes , empezaba a desangrarme, malditos tacones, sí que son una arma mortal; empecé a ver borroso y antes de desmayarme recordé el cuchillo de Jeff y lo saque, se lo encajé en la pierna a una tipa a lo cual las demás se asustaron y se alejaron de mi, mi paré en cuanto se alejaron y les apunté a todas con mi cuchillo, apenas sosteniéndome de pié les ordené que se alejaran, una tipa se quitó su tacón y me lo aventó, a lo que me dio en la cabeza y caí por el golpe a lo que la chica dijo

Chica 3: ¡mírenla, está débil no puede hacernos nada!

A lo que las demás empezaron a acercarse a mí y me dio una patada en la cara, escupí sangre y me dijo

Chica 4: tú no eres nada más que otra idiota

Me soltó otra patada en la cara y en ese momento sentí que algo en mi mente se estaba soltando.

Me paré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y me le aventé encima encajándole el cuchillo en la espalda al hacerlo soltó un grito tan satisfactorio, que hizo que yo quisiera más, empece a correr hacia las demás y las apuñalé con el cuchillo en el brazo hasta que otra llegó con un ladrillo y me lo aventó a la cara, volví a caer, y fue entonces cuando escuché pasos muy rapidos y una risa algo loca, era Jeff, a lo lejos veía a un chico alto correr hacia mí y antes de desmayarme escuché una frase ya conocida… '' Go To Sleep'' y entonces perdí el conocimiento.

**Hasta aquí el 4 capítulo :0 ¿ que habrá hecho Jeff con las chicas? , ¿las habrá matado o solo las habría asustado?, ¿qué pasó con jazmín?, ¿saldrá viva de tantos golpes y tanta sangre perdida?, ¿por qué hago tantas pregutas? Todo esto descúbralo el prrrrrrrrroooooximoo sábado :D y si te gusta no dudes en dejar un comentario :D bien em de aquí en adelante responderé a uno reviews :v graceas :3 ah por cierto XD este capítulo lo hice con un poco de ayuda de un amigo brayan :D buah y algo de mi amigo Joshua xD bueno ahora si :v a los reviews :u**

**Jenny: **Ola criaturita del señor, me gusto mucho pero eh llegado a una conclusion que en la que jeff se quiere quedar a dormir con jazmin se parece muucho a el fic de kellyzelda no se creo que solo son presentimientos, y bueno queria recomendarte para que se te ucurran buenas ideas leer lo mismo que has escrito una y otra vez para que fluyan las ideas y talves solo talves deberias hacerlos mas largos.  
bueno chao chao jaz. **Mira Jenny em no conozco a kellyzelda _ pero buscaré su fic para ver su historia y evitar copiar cosas de ahí :3 gracias por ver el fic :D**

**Karen: **Ola criatura del señor, un gran like a este fic me gusto mucho buena suerte con los demas cap y sin mas que decir si no conoces a la persona q dice ola criatura del señor busca en youtube elrubiusOMG, bueno chaus hasta la próxima.** Jaja x3 si, si conozco esa estúpida y sensual frase *-* gracias por ver el fic :D**

**Jenny:** Weee hola soy nueva, no se como carajos me di cuenta q este fic existia pero no penses mal esta cul en solo dos cap ya tengo anciedad suube el otro pronto. Chao chao y me despido con mi tipica frase:  
I SEE YOU.** SUPER MEGA EPIC GUAO SAYAYIN FRASE *-* jajaja :D gracias por ver el fic :D si quieres aportar una idea para el próximo capitulo no me enojo XD graceas :'3**

**AndyP: **Like a tu corta historia Jaz. :P .** jkhsajkahsdjsha gracias :'3 **


	5. Aviso

**AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DEL FIC**

Hola hola a todos, bueno eh venido a avisarles que no tengo internet en mi casa, asi que estoy viniendo a la casa de un primo cada viernes, voy a subir los capítulos todos los viernes hasta que tenga internet en mi casita :c pero bueno, no se preocupen, todo será igual, bueno chicos y chicas nos vemos en 2 días los amo :'v si no publico nada me suicido xp bueno chao D:


	6. Drew

**Hey señoritas :3 eh vuelto y pues por lo que algunos se enteraron no tengo internet, asi que estoy viniendo a la casa de un primo, y desde hoy subiré los capítulos cada viernes :3 los amoh bueno, no los aburro más acá les dejo el fic :D**

_Me paré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y me le aventé encima encajándole el cuchillo en la espalda al hacerlo soltó un grito tan satisfactorio, que hizo que yo quisiera más, empecé a correr hacia las demás y las apuñaleé con el cuchillo en el brazo hasta que otra llegó con un ladrillo y me lo aventó a la cara, volví a caer, y fue entonces cuando escuché unos pasos muy rápidos y una risa algo loca, era Jeff, a lo lejos se veía a un chico alto correr hacia mí y antes de desmayarme escuché una frase ya conocida ''Go To Sleep'' y perdí el conocimiento._

…

_Eh despertado en un bosque obscuro y grande con lluvia, veo a alguien al fondo, me le acercaré_

_Jazmin: hey ¡señor!_

_El señor solo se fue corriendo, esta dando vueltas…._

_Lo ignoraré. Seguí caminando y de pronto siento mucho dolor en mi pecho ¡Dios que inmenso!, se siente como un cuchillo, voy a morir, antes de caer eh visto que el hombre se me acerca rápidamente y caigo en sus brazos._

_¿?: hola pequeña, veo que estás a punto de morir_

_Jazmin: ¿morir?_

_¿?: * ignorando lo que dije* ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Jazmín: me llamo jaz_

_¿?:¿ jazmín?_

_Jazmin: sí_

_¿?: soy drew _

_Dijo soltando una sonrisa macabra y _torcida_._

_Jazmin: ¿dónde estoy?_

_Drew: en la línea entre la vida y la muerte_

_Jazmin: *ignorando el hecho de saber que estaba al punto de morir* ¿quién eres?_

_Drew: soy un amigo tuyo_

_Jazmin: no recuerdo a ningún amigo llamado drew_

_Drew: ¿cómo que no?_ Llevo en tu mente 13 años

Jazmin: trece años….

Drew: gracias por dejarme salir

Jazmin: ¿Qué?

Drew: Estuve en tu mente durante mucho tiempo y con esta última pelea has perdido un poco de cordura, lo que ah hecho que me liberaras

Jazmin: pero, ¿liberarte de dónde?

De pronto empecé a sentir el dolor aun más fuerte, pero no solo en el pecho, ahora en el corazón y cabeza, comenzaba a faltarme el aire, momento ¡no puedo respirar!

Drew: no tenemos mucho tiempo, tú decides, ¿quieres venir conmigo?, ¿o quieres seguir con tu vida?

Con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones eh dicho que quiero volver a la vida

Drew solo me miró con una cara triste, desesperada y enojada pero más que todo enojada.

…

Jeff: ¡ayúdenme! ¡rapido!, ¡no quiero perderla!

…

¿1?: aaah!, perderla,¿será que el señor Jeffrey se ah enamorado?

…

Jeff: ¡ayúdenme, con un carajo!

…

¿2?: uufff no se le vaya a morir su novia

…

Jeff: cierra las heridas del pecho y hombros, mientras yo las de la cara.

De pronto empecé a sentir como me metían una aguja en toda mi cara, hombros y pecho, era un dolor insoportable, pero no podía hacer nada….

…..

Jeff: tú, inyéctale la sangre.

…

¿3?: claro.

¿2?: sh! Silencio, está despertando.

Jeff: oye, ¿cómo te sientes?, vi lo que esas tipas te hicieron.

Dijo acariciando mi cachete, a lo que no tardé en sonrojarme

Jazmin: sí, estoy bien.

Empecé a ver más claro, me encontró en una casa, esperen, esto se me hace familiar

Jazmin: ¿dónde estoy?

De pronto vi a un pequeño enano vestido de verde, no puede ser,¿¡ ben!?

Ben: hola, soy ben drowned, de seguro me conoces por mi gran atractivo; preciosa estas en la creepy house

Me paré de la cama y vi que era el castillo de slenderman, era completamente igual que en el videojuego y resbalé con un poco de sangre que había en el suelo

Jeff: heh tranquila, no estás completamente bien

Se escuchó que se abrió la puerta principal, oh mi dios, no puede ser…

Slenderman: ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?

Slender venía acompañado de una niña con un vestido rosa, manchado de sangre, la pequeña no parecía mayor de 8 años.

Jeff: es una amiga, estaba a punto de morir y tuve que ayudarla

Slenderman: y ¿se puede saber, por qué la ayudaste?, conoces bien las reglas, tendré que matarla

Jeff: porque tiene madera de asesina, te lo iba a comentar después…

Interrumpe ben

Ben: jajajaja tú lo que quieres con ella es una relación amigo, me di cuenta que la has estado viendo durante semanas

Jeff no tuvo otra opción que sonrojarse.

Jeff: n-no- m-y-yo solo la veía p-porque v-vi que tiene varias cosillas de un killer y-y me dio curiosidad y eso es t-todo…

Interrumpe ben

Ben: jajaja amigo, see nota que estás bien enamorado

Jeff: y tu bien drogado

Ben: ¿acaso te estás buscando problemas conmigo?

Jeff: no lo sé, dime tú.

Dijo Jeff sacando su cuchillo de su bolsa

Ben: acabas con mi paciencia

Jeff: viejo apestas a marihuana, es obvio que te drogaste, si llegamos a pelear ganaría yo

Ben: que esté fumado no significa que sea menos poderoso que tú, idiota

Dijo con sus ojos todos rojos

Jeff: bueno, probémoslo.

Dijo Jeff abriéndose de piernas y cruzando los brazos.

Ben se aventó a Jeff y Jeff al cacharlo lo avienta hacia un lado y se voltea a ver a ben

Jeff: ¿eso es todo?, enano de mierda

Ben enfureció y empezó a correr hacia Jeff, Jeff también empezó a correr hacia el, vi que slender desapareció, y apareció al medio de ben y Jeff, sacó sus tentáculos y aventó a Jeff al igual que ben, a la pared, Jeff callo al lado mío (yo estaba acostada en un sillón)

Slender: ¡hey!, ¿que les dije la ultima vez?

Jeff y ben: que no nos pelearamos en la creepy house

Slender: perfecto. ¡Masky!

Marky: ¿si?

Slenderman: sáca a la chica de aquí y encárgate de que no la vuelva a ver, porque a la próxima vez la mato

Jeff: ¡NO! , yo la llevo a su hogar, solo no le hagan nada, ella es inocente, aparte ya te dije, puede servirnos.

Slender: está bien.

Slender: si dices algo de nosotros, de que existimos, de la creepy house, de esta pelea, tendré que matarte a ti y a todos aquellos que se enteren, (dijo acercándose a mi) ¿entendido?

Jazmin: está bien.

Jeff llega y me agarra de la mano llevándome a la salida para llevarme con mis tíos

Ben: ¡adios! Dijo moviendo la mano de un lado para otro despidiéndose.

Jeff: es un buen chico.

Jazmin: ¿quién?

Jeff: ese maldito duende, es buena persona, el único problema es que es demasiado castroso y mentiroso, no le hagas caso a nada que te diga

Jazmin: claro… o-oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Jeff: dime

Jazmin: ¿por qué, me ayudaste? , pude habérmelas arreglado por mi cuenta

Jeff solo soltó una carcajada y dijo.

Jeff: jajajajaja tu? Arreglártelas? JA! , estabas a punto de morir, si no hubiera sido por mi estarías muerta

Jazmin: …

Llegamos a casa de mi tía y Jeff me dejó a la entrada, entré a la casa silenciosamente y vi que todos estaban sentados en un sillón viendo godzilla cuando de pronto salieron las noticias,

Noticiero: noticia de última hora, 5 chicas has muerto apuñaladas por un cuchillo, se dice que se vio en el acto a un chico con sudadera blanca, pantalones negros y el pelo negro y a una chica con camiseta negra de mangas largas, un pantalón de mezclilla y cabello color café obscuro con, si los llegan a ver informe al 911, mas en otras partes de la ciudad se han detectado más asesinatos….

Al querer entrar a la casa tropecé con una silla, oh joder, no quería hacer ruido.

Dani se percató de que había vuelto, al verme se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dani: ¡JAZ!

Se fue corriendo hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo, mi mamá y mi papá se pararon y me abrazaron, mientras Sandra me miró con odio y dijo

Sandra: ohh que mal, pensé que con los golpes que te di, y con eso de que desapareciste un día entero ya estarías muerta

Jazmin: me encontré con tus 5 amiguitas, las maté a todas

Al decir eso se borró la sonrisa de la cara de dani, mis padres me soltaron y me miraron con asombro.

Jazmin: por cierto, para llegar a matarme, se necesita más que una idiota mimada y 5 pendejas que se meten en lo que no les importa, ahora me voy, con permiso.

Al irme a mi habitación me metí a bañar, al quitarme la ropa vi que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moretes, y cortadas.

Terminé de bañarme, revisaré mi facebook y me iré a dormir, hoy fue un día cansado y quien sabe mañana como me valla.

**Jeff pov.**

Al dejar a la chica en su casa me fui a la creepy house,

Ben: hey sonrisitas, ¿qué hay de la chica?

Jeff: no lo sé

Ben: ¿por qué no aceptas la verdad?

Jeff: la verdad de qué, ben, sabes que yo soy directo, ¿a que vas con esta conversación?

Ben: *ignorando lo que dije* sabes que en este trabajo no se deben de tener ''amiguitos''

Jeff: no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control

De pronto sale masky de la obscuridad

Masky: ¿bajo control?, yo diría que es todo lo contrario, pareciera que estás enamorado

Jeff:¿ y tu qué sabes?, que haya querido ayudarla, no significa que me guste o que la ame, solo quería hacer un buen acto por ella

Masky: Jeff por favor, tu no haces buenos actos, ni siquiera por nosotros

Jeff: crean lo que quieran, no me importa

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté a pensar sobre esa chica, ¿será verdad?, ¿me estaré enamorando?

Reflexionemos, hmmmm, se llama Jazmín por lo que parece, tiene una hermana menor, un padre, y una madre, es parecida a mí, guarda secretos, finge ser feliz, parece que se corta… ah de ser emo, vive en Canadá y está de visita, vive al lado de un bosque, parece que oculta algo…. Me dá curiosidad, quiero saber qué es de ella, que es eso que esconde… lo tengo que averiguar, al parecer, está perdiendo la cordura, cada vez más; podría ser una gran killer, tiene potencial, tiene buen fisco, es linda… heh guapetón, lento, lento, no te puedes enamorar ni encariñar de jaz, tal vez sea como tú y te agrade pero no te puedes enamorar de ella.

De pronto sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, siento que mi pecho pesa, no, no, no puede estar pasando, tu eres Jeff The Killer, no te puedes enamorar, menos de esa chica, ella vive lejos de aquí, ¿qué harías sin ella?, ¡CALLATE!, no digas esas cosas, ella no te gusta, ella es solo una chica y tu eres Jeff The Killer, tu eres una persona importante, ella no, no te enamorarás de nadie punto.

Mejor me duermo, creo que ya estoy alucinando, mi antifaz, mi cuchillo… momento, ¡mi cuchillo!

**fin del pov de Jeff.**

**Jazmin pov.**

Bu, un día más, que pesado, me duele todo el cuerpo, ah iré a desayunar

Al bajar las escaleras vi que solo estaban todos platicando y riéndose en el comedor, al verme todos se callaron y me miraron de manera muy fría

Dani: buenos días

Jazmin: buenos días preciosa

Me senté en la mesa preguntando por el desayuno

Mamá: en la cocina , cariño, cuando termines, necesito hablar contigo…

Jazmin: ¿sobre?

Mamá: tu solo trae el desayuno y ahora te cuento

Jazmin: bueno :D

Al terminar de desayunar llegué con mi mamá

Jazmín: asi que, ¿Qué querías decirme?

¿Vi que mi madre le agarro la mano a mi padre y se le salió una lágrima, ¿que pasa?

Mamá: lo lamento mucho mi amor

Papá: no queríamos hacer esto, de verdad

Jazmin: pero ¿qué pasa?, mamá, ¿por qué lloras?

Mamá: nunca quise alejarte de tus amigos, ni de dani

Jazmin: ¿de qué están hablando?

Mi papá solo me miro a mi y a mi hermana de una manera preocupante

Dani: ¿papi?

Jazmin: ¿mamá?

**Waaaaha, hey hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya sé, me encanta dejarlos en el suspenso 3 ¿Qué dirán los padres de jazmín, que estaban tan preocupados?, todo esto descúbralo el próximo capítulo, por cierto aparte, sigo sin encontrar el fic de kellyzelda :v asi que buah yo seguiré con mi historia ._. esque me da mucha flojera eso de buscar y asi y asa y aparte con el titulo que tiene me aparecen miles de cosas ¬¬' pues bueno, como algunos ya sabrán no tengo internet y estaré subiendo los capítulos o los viernes o los sabados hasta que tenga internet en mi casita q.q bueno, los amo y nos leemos el próximo capítulo :D bueno hasta entonces, chao chao.**


	7. Mudanza

**Ya llegó su lodo cerdas 3 okno :c humor del feo . , bueno eh venido, después de tanto tiempo sin internet, por fin, sigo sin internet :l osea do babeeeeeeeees, bueno u.u aquí su tan esperado fic, y NO, no voy a hacer los capítulos más largos, les diré porque, es porque si los hago más cortos, serán menos capítulos y entonces eso le quita la emoción e.e lo chingon de leer esta novela es quedarse en suspenso q.q y aclaro que NO ESTOY COPIANDO A NADIE coño, dejen de joder con KellyZelda . que no se quien cojones es q_q bueno, no los aburro más y los dejo con el capítulo número SIETE**

_Dani: ¿papi?_

_Jazmin: ¿mamá?_

Mamá: miren eh, se preguntarán porque empacamos tantas cosas al venir acá

Dani: no

Jazmin: sí

Papá: pues, en realidad no venimos de visita, hemos venido a mudarnos…

Jazmin: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿mudarnos?, pero, ¿y la escuela?, ¿qué pasará con Jocelyne?

Mamá: jaz, sabemos que esto es duro, pero jocelyne es solo una amiga, pueden hablarse por facebook, ¿no?

Jazmín: ¡mamá!, Jocelyne era mi única amiga, nadie me aceptaba como soy, nadie más que ella

Papá: aquí arás nuevos amigos

Jazmin: ¡no quiero nuevos amigos!, aquí no encontraré a nadie como yo, papá, ¿quieres que vuelva a ser la ignorada de toda la escuela?

Papá: puedes cambiar…

Jazmin: ¡no quiero cambiar!, quiero ser como soy, me gusta mi manera de ser, no quiero cambiar para ser aceptada en la sociedad

Mamá: es por su bien

Dani: ¿ y mis amigos?

Papá: ellos, ah, mira dani, esto es difícil, lo sé, pero no los volverás a ver

A Dani solo se le salió una lagrima, wow, que fuerte, quisiera ayudarla, ¿pero cómo?, que ¡impotencia tan más fuerte!

Dani: pero mamá

Mamá: miren, sé que es difícil para ustedes, alejarlos de sus amigos y de su hogar tampoco fue fácil para su padre ni para mí, pero ya tenemos todo, ya compramos la casa, mientras ustedes estaban aquí, papá y yo estábamos comprándola, jaz, la casa está justo al lado de el bosque, te gusta el bosque, ¿verdad?

Papá: Dani, la casa está al lado de un parque y está a 2 cuadras del colegio, seremos felices ahí crean en mí

Quiero protestar, pero es inútil, ya compraron la casa, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Mamá: el viernes llegan nuestras cosas y el mismo día nos vamos a la casa, no está muy lejos de aquí, la casa se ubica en el pueblo de forks.

Jazmin: ¿y mis libros?...

Papá: lo traerán todo.

Mamá: jaz, ya no somos bienvenidos en esta casa, tu tía ya no nos quiere aquí, por lo de Sandra y tiene razón al hacerlo

Jazmin: como digas, no importa, por ahora nada me importa…

Me paré de la mesa, agradecí por el desayuno, me iré a mi habitación, no quiero saber nada.

…

Una semana ah pasado ya, y no sé nada sobre Jeff, no sé cómo me volverá a encontrar, cómo lo volveré a encontrar, casi tuve la oportunidad de tener algo con el , ahora se arruino todo bueno, aun tengo su cuchillo, lo guardaré, tal vez sea el único recuerdo que me quede de el… buuuuuuhhh bueno, iré con dani a ver cómo se siente.

Jazmin: ¿Dani?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿estás lista para esto?

Dani: no, no me quiero mudar aquí, no conozco a nadie, en nuestra otra casa tenía amigos. Dice llorando

Jamzin: te entiendo dani, pero tenemos que superarlo, mira el lado bueno me tienes a mi y yo te tengo a ti, yo seré tu amiga cuando lo necesites.

Dani solo me dio una sonrisa, no me gustan las sonrisas falsas…

Jazmin: vamos hermosa, es hora de irnos

La puse encima de mis hombros y la llevé al choche

Regresé a la habitación por mis cosas, luego iré por las de Dani

**30 minutos después**

Jazmin: ¡listo!, ya tengo todo…¡el cuchillo!, ahora vuelvo

Mamá: ¡¿el qué?!

**2 minutos después**

Jazmin: listo ahora si ya tengo todo…

Mamá: ¿qué se te había olvidado?

Jazmin: uh, eh, eeeeem mi sueter …

Mamá: bueno, aparte de eso eeh, ¿ya se despidieron de su tía y su prima?

Jazmin: yo creo que después de lo que le hice a Sandra ni una de las dos querría hablarme.

Papá: ¡cierto!, jeje, eeeh bueno no hay que recordar esa pelea, eem ¿a algúna de las dos les gusta la música pop? . dice nervioso

Dani: sí!

Jazmin: no

Papá: que bueno Dani *enciende la radio*

Jazmin: pa, ¿estás bien?, te noto algo nervioso

Papá: sí si, yo si, si estoy bien

Jazmin: pero, tienes la mirada perdida

Mamá: markus, ¿quieres que maneje yo?

Papá: si fueras tan amable

Que raro, jamás vi a papá actuar así... neeh, da igual luego se pondrá mejor

**Una hora después**

Mamá: miren llegamos , ah es esta casa.

Jazmin: parece casa de narcotraficantes!,… ¿Cuánto costo?

Mamá: muy cara, ammmm.. markus, abre la cochera por favor..

Jazmin: mira dani, esta es la casa, allí esta el colegio y allá el bosque .

Dani: me agrada.

Mamá: vamos, entremos, papá se encargará del resto.

Mamá: allá está el comedor, aquí la cocina allá el baño y arriba están los cuartos, por cierto, cada cuarto tiene un baño propio.

Al escuchar eso dani y yo nos subimos lo más rápido posible a los cuartos, entré al que más me gustó, combinaba perfectamente conmigo, era frío, grande, rústico y tenía una ventana de pared que lleva a un balcón, ahora que lo pienso se parece un poco a la habitación de la casa de mi tía danae… neeeh esta está mucho mejor y el balcón lleva al bosque.

Papá: ¿te gusta?

Jazmin: me encanta

Papá: genial, em bueno te dejo aquí tus cosas, libros, posters y más.

Jazmin: gracias pa, ammm… deja las cosas en la entrada por favor…

Al dejar las cosas mi papá, rápido cerré la puerta con seguro, *suspira* uff, bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer; empecé a pegar mis posters de skrillex, Jeff, fallo ut boy y mis bandas favoritas.

Al sacar mi ropa ví el cuchillo de Jeff, lo esconderé en un lugar seguro, tal vez me sirva en algún momento… bueeno ahora un baño, apesto ._.

**Jeff pov**

Jeff: *bostezando* buaaah, ¡¿qué me pasa?!, no eh salido en una semana entera, ni siquiera para matar… pfff, iré a visitar a jazz y luego iré a matar a unas cuantas personitas me encuentre por ahí.

Ben: ¿Jeff? ._.

Jeff: ¿qué? ._.

Ben: ¿por qué hablas solo? ._.

Jeff: porque estoy loco, ¿será por eso? ._.

Ben: no lo sé, por cierto ¿y mis porros?...

Jeff: luego veré eso, por ahora no tengo dinero, no eh robado a gente en sus casas últimamente; te los pago hoy.

Ben: más te vale…

Jeff: oye ben..

Ben: ¿qué?

Jeff: no le digas nada a slender sobre la chica

Ben: como sea. *se va*

Bien, ahora iré a visitar a esa chica, necesito mi cuchillo...

Al llegar a la casa de la tía de jaz me subí a la ventana para ver si estaba, el cuarto está vacío, ah de estar comiendo… neeeh, iré abajo a preguntar

*toc toc*

Danae: ¿a quién busca?

Jeff: ¿se encuentra jazmin?

Danae: no.

Jeff: ¿sabe a donde fue?

Danae: se fue a su casa…

Sin decir más me cerró la puerta en la cara, vieja mal educada, ya le llegará su merecido…

No lo puedo creer, en verdad se fue, y con mi cuchillo, oh le estaba agarrando afecto… joder.

Slenderman: ¿Jeff?

Jeff: ¿qué?, ¿quién eres y cómo cojones sabes mi nom… slender, por poco y te mato

Slenderman: ¿ibas a atacar a esta casa?

Jeff: no, como sea am, te la dejo si quieres…

Slenderman: está bien, por cierto, esto se está opacando, luego me hablarás de esa chica del otro día…

Jeff: sí, como sea, creo que eso ya no se podrá.

Slenderman: ¿por qué?

Jeff: se fue…

Slenderman: está bien, si sabes algo de ella dímelo, esto es importante

Fui a la creepy house, pues, ¿qué más me queda?, esa chica se estaba haciendo algo que empezaba a necesitar… qué bueno que se fue, así ya no tendré más distracciones.

Ben: hey! ¿A dónde vas?, ¿y la chica?

Jeff: se fue..

Ben: oooooh, pobrecito Jeff

Jeff: no estés jodiendo.

Ben: uuuuuh, ¿te duele el corazoncito?, ¿quieres llorar?

Jeff: ¡AHORA SÍ!

Me le aventé a ben, los dos caímos al suelo, me paré lo más rápido posible mientras ben se trepaba en mi espalda, corrí hacia la pared de espaldas y estrelle a ben, por el golpe se soltó de mi, pero empezó a seguirme, yo corrí a la cocina por un cuchillo cuando de pronto slender llegó

Slenderman: ¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no se peleen?, tú Jeff, sal y ve a matar, igual tú ben, los dos váyanse a matar, eso los calmará, diablos

Sally: Jeff, slender tiene razón, vallan a matar, Jeff, si quieres te acompaño.

Jeff: yo trabajo solo…

Caminé por el bosque, sin rumbo alguno, solo con un cuchillo que no era el mío, tener un cuchillo que no fuera el mío se sentía raro…

Eh, ¿qué es eso?, una casa, ahí empezaré mi rutina nocturna.

Subí por un árbol, y ese árbol lleva a un balcón una ventana… rompería la ventana pero eso asustaría a mi víctima.

Abrí la ventana silenciosamente, ahora que lo pienso esto en vez de parecer ventana parece una puerta gigante, es tan grande como la pared.

Ooh, parece una chica, vamos a divertirnos un poco y luego la mataré…

Le tapé la boca rápidamente para que no pudiera gritar, ella intentó liberarse pero nadie puede librarse de Jeff The Killer.

Jeff: shhhh just go to sleep.

La chica mordió mi mano, ¡¿acaso esta idiota?!, no sabe lo que hizo.

Jeff: ¿estás estúpida?, ¿¡acaso no sabes quien soy!?

Jazmin: Jeffrey Woods

Jeff: ¿qué cojones?

Jazmin: idiota, soy jaz ¡estabas a punto de matarme!

Jeff: ¿jazmin?, pensé que te habías ido

Jazmin: claro que me fui, aquí vivo ahora.

Jeff: ¿Cómo que ahora?, no vivías en canada?...

Jazmin: sí pero ahora viv…¿ y tú como sabes que vivía en Canadá?

Jeff: intuición…

Jazmin: Jeff…

Jeff: iba a matarte pero despertaste y lo arruinaste todo

Jazmin: Pues ahora vivo aquí, ¿c-co-c+omo me encontraste?

Jeff: pues iba a hacer mi rutina nocturna…

Jazmin: y pensar que por poco me matas.

Jeff: pero no lo hice

Jazmin: eh por cierto,¿ puedes quitarte?, pesas T-T

Jeff: ug oh eh perdón, ya vez te iba a matar

Jazmin: como digas, ooye tengo algo que es tuyo…

Jazmin se puso a buscar algo debajo de su cama… parece loca

Jeff: ¿Qué haces?

Jazmin: es que el otro día dejaste tu cuchillo y pensaba devolvértelo, solo que no te volví a ver.

Jeff: ah eh como sea, ya tengo otro, quédate el que tengo ahora y dame el mío.

Jazmin: pero, ¿para qué voy a querer un cuchillo?

Jeff: si no lo quieres dámelo…

Jazmín: está bien me lo quedaré, oye es tarde, ¿ no tienes que volver a la creepy house?

Jeff: ah eso, no importa, no hay horarios, puedo volver a la hora que quiera, pero si está algo lejos, ¿te molestaría si me quedo una noche aquí?

Jazmin: eeeh, la última vez que lo hiciste te descubrieron.

Jeff: no creo que vuelva a pasar.

**Fin del pov de Jeff**

**Pov de jaz**

¿Está idiota?, cómo que no volverá a pasar?!, dani siempre entra sin avisar.

Jazmin: duerme en un colchón, te doy la sábana para que duermas y ya…

Jeff: ¿y por qué en otra cama?, ¿acaso te da miedo que duerma contigo?... ¿ los dos?.

Dice con voz ronca

Jazmin: eehh sí!

Jeff: eeeh, ¿qué es eso?, ¿son posters míos?

Mierda…

Jazmin: ¿q-qué posters?

Jeff: jajajajajajaja, no me digas que eres una fangirl mía

Jazmin: no!, es solo que me gusta tu creepypasta y me llamó la atención eso es todo.

Jeff: sí… como digas.

…

Eran las 8:16 a.m. y desperté con Jeff enfrente mío, ¡¿se durmió en mi cama?! No tarde en pararme, se escuchó que querían abrir la puerta y con Jeff ahí oh joder.

Jeff: ¿qué pasa?

Jazmin: es dani, ¡corre!, no te vayan a descu…

De pronto se abrió la puerta, era dani

Dani: ¡jazmin!, ¿pero qué?

Jazmin: sh sh sh sh entra

Jalé a mi hermana a la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

Dani: jazmin, ¿quién es el?

Jazmin: ¿recuerdas a Jeff the killer?

Dani: como no hacerlo recuerdo cuando compraste sus posters

Jazmin: …. Si como sea, pues es el.

Jeff: aaaah dani, ¿cierto?

Dani: aja

Jeff: yo soy ese chico sexy de los posters

Dani: ¿ah?

Jazmin: ¡jeff!, aaahh con sexy se refiere a muy guapo

Jeff: no con sexy me refiero a sexy, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Dani: 8

Jeff: por eso decía que con sexy me refiero a guapo, aaaah bueno me me voy a adiós

Jeff salió por la ventana lo más rápido posible.

Dani: ¿qué fue eso?

jazmin: nada, ¿aah que querías?

Dani: responde

Jazmin: luego te digo.

Dani: bueno, ve a desayunar

Jazmin: si ya voy.

Drew: muy bien y ahora ¿ planeas hacer?

Jazmin: ¿qué?

Drew: ¿qué, ya tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

Jazmin: ¿quién?

Drew: hace una semana te salvé de la muerte…

Jazmin: ¿drew?

Drew: ¡bravo!

Jazmin: ¿ qué haces aquí?

Drew: vamos a refrescarte la memoria.

De pronto sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, ¡dios mi cabeza! , caí de rodillas y ya no me encontraba en mi habitación actual, estaba en la habitación de mi casa antigua, me veo a mi, pero cuando era pequeña, en el suelo había una estrella de 6 puntas, que yo recuerde eso era del diablo….

¿?: entonces, aceptas?

Jazmin: sí

¿?: el mejorará tu vida, y será tu amigo cuando sea necesario, la única cosa mala será que solo tú podrás verlo

Jazmin: no importa, yo solo quiero que todo mejore

A continuación apareció un niño con cabello rubio rizado, ojos azules como el mar, una camisa a cuadros y piel blanca como la nieve

Drew: hola soy drew

Jazmin: ¿tú me ayudarás a mejorar mi vida?

Drew: lo prometo

Mamá: jazmin, abre la puerta.

Papá: no lo hagas mi amor.

De pronto me vuelve a doler la cabeza, pero este dolor era aun más fuerte ¡oh joder!, ¡mi cabeza! Volví a caer de rodillas y me encontré en mi habitación actual.

Jazmin: ¡¿drew?!


	8. Muere una leyenda

**Huohuhohuhola :3 bueno señoritas 3 aquí lo que tanto esperaban el nuevo capítulooo :0 omaigad ehtoy que me mueroooh :') bueno eeem voy a leer unos reviews que me mandaron y esas cosas xddd bueno saltense hasta dónde esta la letrita **_**que está de esta forma :v**_** lel bueno bueno los reviews abajo D: **

Jenny: Wola creaturita del señor, me fusta tu fic y si no se si estoy loca (loca estoy y psicopatamente ya que eh asustado a mis amigas con mis risas psicopatas) o estoy delirando por que se me parece a la historia de kellyzelda buena si la quieres buscar para no copiarle el fic se llama ¿Jeff the killer esixte? O no imposible, bueni chao me encanta mucho tu fic.  
I SEE YOU / no se quien czarajos es kellyzellda q_q superenlo! Xddddd no se quien carajos es kellyzelda y yo también eh llegado a asustar a mis amigas XDDD pero es rareza killer…(? Bueeh gracias gracias por leer el fic :'D

Samuel: Buena histria :) / gracias :'3

Jennifer: Ok, eso es feo ni tener internet en la casa / lo sé… lo sé q_q

Sumire2323: Ok ok, le doy rason a jenny de ke este fic tiene mucha y digo mucha similitud a el de kellyzelda mira desde el nombre se paresen y otras cosas y nose apenas es el segundo cap y lla le aye mucha similitud / pos shido .-. que acaso no leen las letras en negrita? e.e NO CONOZCO A KELLY ZELDA NI SÉ NADA DE SU FIC q_q

Sumire2323: Ok si son muy paresidos / ._.

Sumire2323: ... Ok YA ESO SI ES UN ROBO! / ….. te esforsaste en escribir tu nombre? :T

Sumire2323: Ok esto lo tiene ke saber kelly... Muchos fics se basan en ideas de otros pero esto ya es demasiado / mira, te dire algo, a nadie le gustan los chismosos e.e y otra cosa, si le dices a kelly pues yo en su lugar me sentiría honrada ._. o a lo mejor ni le importa .-. pero bueno xdd tu dile :u me da igual xD

Akane the killer: Porfa no dejes el fic nunca ok me gusta tu personalidad creo que compartimos gustosXD (skrillex) / ñañs *-* por mi que tueres mi otra hermana perdida :'D graceas y skrillera por siempre! *-*

Akane the killer: Me encanta me encanta me encanta mere encannntaaaa! Siege asi / me haces sentir genial c': *se sonroja*

Akane the killer: Nut bueno no dejes el fic me encanta es como Jeff actuaria justamente / ñañañy *-* almenos estoy segura de algo… ya tiene un seguidor fiel la novela :'D

Akane the killer: Me gusta el suspenso muy bien me gusta la historia sigue así y a kellyZelda buscala por ese nombre en facebook y su fanfic tiene un nombre muy parecido al tuyo se llama "Jeff the killer? Imposible o no creo es algo así pero tu buscala y ya aunque si no habla mucho (te lo digo por experiencia u.u) / bueno bueno, la buscaré por facebook, haber si no me aparecen muchas T-T pero bueno gracias de todos modos :'D

Andreap: ¿Por qué mierdas los terminaste ahí? :c Taba interesante ;c Hazlos un poco más largos solo deja que tu imaginación Salga, se libere _ Eres Jaz the killer ¡IMAGINACION DE JAZ MIERDA! ¿Donde estás? ._.  
Cuidate :'3 Hablamos por fb e_e / Imaginación de jazz: ¿que en dónde estoy? ….. e-en ningún lado, *se va corriendo*

Andreap: Me encantan los capitos, que mal que no sea un libro e.e pos like c: Me molesta que los capitulos no sean largo pero buehh.. Que puedo hacer ;P / que puedes hacer?... leerlos y calmarte :u

Guest: Me encanto no me lo esperaba y no creo que necesites hacer los CAP mas largos así están geniales me encanta! Sigue así / gracias :D

Nina tha killa: Ol creaturita del señor!  
como estas espero que mal(quize decir que bien) ewe, me encanta muxho tu fanfic, espero y sigas bien y que el internet llegue a tu casa w / yo no sé pero, me encanta tu nombre X'D no se porque pero tiene mucho suaj B| y pues bueno gracias por esos deseos tan asdfghjklñ :'v pero no te preocupes, creo que ya pronto tendré internet…. Creo…

**Listo D: bueno ahora sí con el fic :l chao chao :***

_Jazmin: ¿¡drew!?_

Drew: ¿ya?

Jazmín: oh drew no puede ser, ¡eres tú!

Corrí hacia él y le di un abrazo, no me importara que ahora se viera más grande que yo, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin verlo.

Jazmín: ohh drew, ¿qué te paso?, tus ojos y tu boca están cocidos.

Drew: tus padres se encargaron de hacerme esto.

Jazmín: pero, solo yo podía verte, ¿cómo te lo hicieron?

Dre: tus padres te notaban extraña, más feliz de lo normal, ellos estaban contentos de verte feliz, pero un día les dijiste que tenías un amigo, según esto me los presentaste, ellos no veían nada, pensaron que estabas loca y te llevaron a un psicólogo para que te deshicieras de mí y desde que te olvidaste de mi existencia se cocieron mis labios y mis ojos para que no pudiera hablarte ni verte.

Jazmín: no lo puedo creer, perdóname, había olvidado que solo yo podía verte.

Drew: no importa, ya quedó eso en el pasado, al menos puedo verte y hablarte ahora, por cierto, ¿no quieres ir a desayunar algo?

Jazmín: oh cierto, se me había olvidado, vamos.

Al bajar las escaleras vi a unos señores que estaban entregándonos una tv, wow , es una tv de plasma, ¿ahora somos ricos o qué?

Jazmin: buenos días, eeem , ¿y esa tv?

Papá: la compramos.

Jazmín: ¿y la de nuestra otra casa?

Papá: la vendimos y compramos esta

Jazmín: genial, oye ¿y mamá?

Papá: allá afuera, está firmando unos papeles

Jazmín: hmm, ¿y el desayuno?

Papá: en la cocina.

wow jamás había visto la cocina, estaba genial, tiene una ventana con vista a la calle, es azul y está grande.

Dani: hay huevos con salchicha en el sartén.

Dijo con la boca llena.

Jazmín: jajaja, está bien preciosa.

dani quería decirme algo pero no se le entendía nada con la boca llena de comida.

Jazmín: despacio, primero come acábate lo que tienes en la boca y luego me dices.

Dani empezó a masticar rápido y a tragarse la comida.

Dani: listo

Jazmín: ja, bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

Dani: ¿qué pasó con Jeff The Killer?

Drew: uuuuuuuu

Jazmín: eeh, mira, no le vallas a decir a nadie porque si dices algo vendrán por ti, por mí y por la familia.

Dani: solo dime.

Jazmín: mira dani, es una larga historia, ¿no importa?

Dani: no

Jazmín: está bien, pues hace unas 3 semanas lo vi en la ventana de mi casa y yo… sabes que a mí me encanta Jeff y los creepypastas….

Dani: sí sí creepypastas y Jeff bla bla bla pero hace 3 semanas estábamos en nuestra otra casa

Jazmín: ¿me dejas terminar? Y sí estábamos en la otra casa, bueno pues con eso de que lo había visto en mi ventana no dude que estaba suelto y él se ubica en guashington pues yo quería venir para poder encontrármelo y pues sí, me lo encontré y pues empezamos a hablar y esas cosas, entonces ayer bueno hoy se quedó a dormir porque pues el aaaah, mira dani Jeff es un asesino y el estaba a punto de matarme entonces le dije que era yo y ya no me mató, le dije que se quedara porque era muy tarde y no quiero que le pase algo malo.

Dani: ¿ y ya?, ¿entonces eres novia de Jeff o qué?

Al que dani dijera que soy la novia de Jeff me puse muy nerviosa y apenada.

Jazmín: …

Dani: ja!, te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

Jazmín: dani solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

Dani: jijiji ya te caché picarona, pero está bien, no le diré a nadie.

Jazmín: está bien, bueno pues vamos al comedor, parece que ya pusieron la tv, ¿quieres ver que hay en la televisión? :D

Dani: sí!

Dani agarró su vaso con jugo de naranja y su desayuno y se fue corriendo a la sala.

Jazmín: jajaja hey tranquila, solo es la tv.

Dani: por eso!

Mamá: jajajajaja solo no manchen nada.

Jazmín: no te preocupes mamá yo lo limpio si llega a ensuciarse algo.

Llegué con dani y me senté junto a ella, prendí la tv estaban las noticias.

Jazmín: ¿quieres ver las noticias?

Dani: da igual, con que sea contigo

Noticiero: llevamos meses, incluso años buscando al asesino que había cometido más de 1000 asesinatos a inocentes civiles y al fin lo logramos, hemos acabado con todo eso, ahora se encuentra en el jurado el señor Jeffrey Woods. Causante de muertes asquerosamente torcidas, sus únicas armas eran solo un cuchillo y es completamente peligroso, pero al fin lo encontramos y ah sido sentenciado a muerte el asesino Jeffrey Woods. Su muerte se llevará a cabo este mismo día a las 5 de la tarde más información visite nuestra página web.

Al escuchar que atraparon a Jeff me hizo sentir tan asombrada enojada y super rabiosa, pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Jazmín: dani, voy a un ciber, no esperes que vuelva pronto cualquier cosa diles a mamá y a papá que estaré bien.

Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, busqué mi abrigo y me cambié de ropa, mis converse mis jeans una blusa blanca de manga corta y una encima de la blanca color verde obscuro, mis guantes de brazo completo y ¡vámonos!

Drew: ¿no llevarás tu cuchillo?

Jazmín: ¿qué?

Drew: leí tus pensamientos, tu plan saldrá fallido si no tienes algo con qué defenderte.

Agarré el cuchillo lo más rápido posible, al salir de la casa fui al patio trasero, saqué mi patineta y fui al ciber más cercano que encontré.

Jazmín: disculpe voy a agarrar la computadora

Dueño del ciber: 10 pesos la hora

Jazmín: no se preocupe, no tardo ni 5 minutos.

Me senté apresurada a la silla de la computadora abrí al buscador, me metí a la página del noticiero y vi la noticia de Jeff en la sección ''noticias más recientes'' tenía una imagen de Jeff sin capucha con una ropa color naranja oh mierda.

Bla bla bla, ¡¿en dónde se ubica ahora?!

Drew: ¿sabías que puedo salir de tu mente e ir a la de Jeff?

Jazmín: ¡hazlo!

De pronto sentí un vacio enorme en mi pecho y en mi cabeza, me sentía sola lo bueno es que no duró mucho tiempo, no pasaron ni 15 segundos y regresó dre.

Drew: es por allá, yo te digo por dónde y tu ve en tu patineta.

Comencé a ver a dre aparecerse y desaparecerse en frente mío indicándome por dónde ir.

30 minutos pasaron ya, las gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente pero logré llegar a tiempo, aun no se iba nadie, todos seguían ahí.

Abrí la puerta de donde se ubicaba Jeff , estaba en un cuarto el solo con una camisa de fuerza, tenía su mirada perdida.

Jeff: largo de aquí.

Jazmín: Jeff soy jaz, eh venido por ti.

De pronto Jeff levantó su cara con asombro y me dijo.

Jeff: jaz, ¿qué haces aquí?, cierra la puerta.

Obedecí y cerré la puerta.

Jazmín: Jeff vine por ti, a salvarte.

Jeff: ya por mí no puedes hacer nada.

Jazmín: no, no digas eso.

Jeff: bueno, ¿cómo planeas ayudarme?, para ayudarme necesitarías matar a varias personas, no creo que tengas el estomago ni el coraje para hacerlo.

Jazmín: ¿y quién dijo que no?

Dije sacando mi cuchillo de mi bolsa, vi como Jeff hizo un intento de sonrisa

Jeff: sal de aquí, te descubrirán y podrían llegar a condenarte, no quiero que no te pase nada.

Jazmín: no digas estupideces.

Jeff: sal de aquí ¡ahora!

Jazmín: ¡no!, no vas a morir, tu eres Jeff The Killer y no puede pasarte nada.

Jeff: ¡jazmín!, abre los ojos, no soy como dicen los creepypastas, no soy invencible, ¡soy un humano como tú!

Jazmín: no me interesa, se puede salir de esta.

Jeff: ¡no! jazmín entiende que por mí no puedes hacer nada ya.

Jazmín: no quiero que nada malo te pase.

No pude evitarlo, se me salió una lágrima y se escurrió por mi mejilla.

Jeff: yo decido este destino.

Jazmín: no me interesa, si mueres, me encargaré yo misma de que tu muerte no sea en vano.

Jeff: ¿y cómo?, ¡no puedes hacer nada! Vete de aquí

No puedo evitarlo, pero él quiere que las cosas sean así es su vida, su elección y tiene razón, ya por el no puedo hacer nada…

Jazmín: perdón.. *susurra *

Me levanté lentamente lo miré por última vez y me fui, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho; me acerqué a un reloj y vi la hora eran las 4 p.m aun faltaba una hora para que Jeff diera su último respiro…

Drew: ¿qué estás haciendo?, te vas a rendir así de fácil?!

Jazmín: sí!, no me interesa, no quiero saber nada.

Drew: pensé que serías más fuerte…

Jazmín: ¡pues no lo soy! ¿Qué esperabas?

Drew: que ayudaras a mi cuñadito

Jazmín: no es tu cuñado y no lo será porque morirá en 45 minutos.

Drew: entonces ¿así lo dejarás?

Jazmín: pues mira, aun muerto, yo seré una killer, me uniré a la creepy house y me encargaré de matar a todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes en la sala de ese juicio.

Drew: ¿y por qué no ahora?

Fue entonces cuando drew hizo abrir mis ojos, tenía razón, ¿¡qué estaba esperando!? Jeff está a punto de morir y yo como una cobarde ¿huyendo? No dejaré que eso pase.

Ya estaba afuera del jurado, otra vez subir tantas escaleras T.T pero no importa todo con tal de salvar a Jeff.

**4:15 p.m**

Drew: bien, te ayudaré con tu plan, ve con alguna secretaria, mátala y ponte su traje

Jazmín: ¡¿qué?!

Drew: ¿o dejarás que muera mi cuñado?

Vi a una secretaria, listo ahora a improvisar porque no tengo una idea en mente aun y tengo 45 minutos.

Jazmín: señora ayúdeme por favor no sé dónde estoy y no tengo teléfono celular para llamar a mis familiares, ¿me prestaría su teléfono celular?

Secretaria: claro, está bien solo no te tardes mucho, tengo varias cosas pendientes que hacer…

Drew: perfecto ya tienes su teléfono ahora corre a una habitación cerrada y ahí encárgate

Al darme su teléfono la señora, me fui corriendo buscando algún cuarto de limpieza en dónde pueda hacer mi trabajo.

Jajaja la tengo como mi perro, me sigue a dónde valla, oh miren ahí esta

Drew: bingo! Ahora metete ahí y ella intentará entrar por su teléfono.

Me metí rápidamente a la habitación y la secretaria entró justo como lo dijo dre, cerré la puerta con llave encerré a la secretaria y le apunté con mi cuchillo.

Jazmín: quítese la ropa si quiere salir viva de esto

La secretaria obedeció y lo hizo, me puse su ropa y valla, me quedaba perfecto, era una blusa blanca abotonada con un saco femenino azul obscuro una falda del mismo color que el saco y unos tacones azules iiuuu tacones, no importa con tal de salvar a Jeff hasta caminaría por clavos.

Me quité un calcetín y se lo puse en la boca amordazándola

Jazmín: escúcheme con atención señorita, tengo a más de 50 personas rodeando este edificio y 5 de ellas están en esta misma zona, dos están justo al frente de esta puerta, así que si grita o dice algo ellos se darán cuenta y me avisarán, entonces vendré yo y le iré cortando su cuerpo poco a poco hasta que muera desangrada, ¿entendido?

La pobre solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que no dirá nada.

Al salir del cuarto de limpieza cerré con una llave que estaba en el traje de la secretaria.

**4:veinte p.m**

Drew: oh oh, problems.

Jazmín: ¿qué?

Drew: faltan 40 minutos para que condenen a jeff y ya ubiqué a Jeff, el problema es que para entrar a donde está hay 6 guardias en la entrada del cuarto, 5 adentro del cuarto mas dos personas que están interrogando a Jeff, la buena noticia de eso es que tal vez se atrase el juicio por el interrogatorio porque van a sacarle todo y lo malo es que es casi imposible entrar ahí y salir con vida, ¿crees poder con todo eso?

Jazmín: la verdad no pero hay que hacer hasta lo imposible si queremos que Jeff salga con vida de esta.

Me acerqué a los guardias.

Jazmín: *finge leer algo en un papel que tenía la secretaria* disculpen señores pero pueden retirarse, ahora vendrán más guardias a reemplazarlos.

Los guardias obedecieron y me creyeron JA! Esa es una de la ventaja de estar vestida de secretaria XD

Bien ahora viene lo difícil, dre, ¿me escuchas?

Drew: sí, recuerda que puedo leer lo que pienses

Perfecto!, ¿podías entrar y ver si los guardias están en lo obscuro?

Drew: claro!

**4:45 p.m**

Ya se está tardando mucho… y en 15 minutos es el juicio.

Dre: listo!

Y?, si están o no?

Drew: no estaban pero me encargue de eso, ¿sabías que puedo hacer acciones por los demás aunque ellos no quieran?

No, pero eso es geniaaaaaal bueno, a trabajar

*toc toc*

*abren la puerta*

Jazmín: me mandaron a investigar y a anotar todo lo ah hecho este asesino.

Un señor xd: claro, puede pasar.

Jazmín: gracias…

Al entrar a la habitación vi a Jeff que estaba sentado con su camisa de fuerza, estaban entrevistándolo, al verme Jeff solo hizo una mirada un poco perversa como de satisfacción, no sé porque de satisfacción pero se veía así.

Entonces fue cuando empezó la acción me fui a las sombras y fui por mi primera víctima, le tapé la boca rápidamente a un guardia y le encaje el cuchillo en la cabeza para que muriera más rápido y no hiciera tanto ruido, Jeff se percató de que maté al guardia, bien 1 menos, quedan 4.

Fue entonces cuando me le acerque al siguiente, empecé susurrarle al oído de la manera más provocativa que pude

Jazmín: no vayas a hacer ruido, podrían descubrirnos.

Fue entonces cuando le di un beso en su cuello y el siguió el juego, una cosa llevo a la otra y me beso en los labios, la verdad me daba asco comportarme así pero todo con tal de salvar a Jeff fue entonces cuando comencé a subir mis manos por su pelo y entonces le encaje el cuchillo en su cabeza tapándole rápidamente la boca para que no soltara algún grito, 2 menos, faltan 3.

Fue entonces cuando me quité el saco y los tacones, no quería mancharlos de sangre. Fue entonces cuando fui con el siguiente guardia y comencé a seducirlo igual que el anterior cuándo le tapé la nariz y la boca evitando que respirara y murió asfixiado, 3 menos, faltan 2.

Fui con el siguiente, este ni siquiera me importó y le encajé el cuchillo en el cuello, le quité su pistola sin hacer mucho ruido y la puse en un bolsillo que tenía la blusa blanca, 4 menos, falta 1.

Fue entonces cuando mi 5 asesinato fue el más importante, ahí utilicé la frase que siempre eh querido usar al matar a alguien.

Me le acerqué lentamente a mi quinta víctima y le susurré al oído ''you're next'' y entonces lo ahorqué poniéndolo contra la pared y encajándole el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Había terminado con todos , solo faltaban los que estaban interrogando a Jeff, me les puse atrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, Jeff se percató de que había matado a todos y solo dijo.

Jeff: señores, este es su fin.

Cuando Jeff termino de decir eso yo le encajé el cuchillo en el cuello a un interrogador, entonces el otro interrogador iba a sacar su arma cuando entonces le apunté con la pistola.

Jazmín: yo que tú no haría eso.

Estaba a punto de dispararle cuando de pronto se escuchó que querían abrir la puerta, reaccioné y le di el cuchillo a Jeff.

Jazmín: guárdalo bien.

Entonces agarré mi saco y mis tacones y me fui a lo obscuro escondiéndome de los demás guardias.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe y entraron más oficiales armados apuntando por todos lados, ¿pero por qué?...

Drew: las cámaras de seguridad, oh diablos, olvidé ese pequeño detalle.

Bien hecho, ahora todo mi plan ah sido fallido.

Oh no, ¡drew! Se están llevando a Jeff

Drew: no puedo hacer nada!

Al diablo, tengo que salir con ellos.

Unos oficiales y más personas se quedaron adentro para descubrir como murieron los otros oficiales, mientras unos entraban otros salían, yo salí atrás de Jeff sin que se dieran cuenta fue entonces cuando alguien llegó.

Alguien ._. : ven te necesitamos en la sala de interrogatorios

Jazmín: no, no, yo no tengo que ir ahí.

Alguien ._. : rápido

La persona me agarró la de manga de mi saco llevándome contraria de Jeff.

Jazmín: suéltame!

De camino al cuarto de interrogatorios vi el reloj grande que eran las **4:55 p.m,** cinco minutos para que Jeff dé su último aire.

…

Jazmín: ¡sueltame!

…

Jazmín: ¡JEFF!

…

Jazmín: ¡no!

…

*disparos*

…

Drew: corre, ya no tenemos tiempo.

…

Jazmín: ¡JEFF!

…

**5:00 p.m**

Jazmín: ¡no!

De pronto vi como Jeff me me miró y me dio una sonrisa, esta era una sonrisa real, no la que se había tallado.

Jazmín: no! JEFFF!

Entonces llegaron oficiales, me agarraron las manos y me voltearon para que no viera a Jeff.

Oficial: ¡ahora!

Escuché un sonido, un sonido fuerte, un sonido, que cambió mi forma de ver la vida de otra manera, un sonido que terminó con mis sueños, un sonido que terminó conmigo completamente, un sonido que mató a una leyenda, un sonido que me dejó sin aliento, un sonido que acabó con mi cordura, un sonido que hizo pedazos mi corazón.


	9. La mentira

**Hola nenitaaaaaas :3 ¿cómo están?, espero que bien ya que hoy hay nuevo capítulo wiiii 3 ah, y unos reviews y algunas disculpas ewe, primero que nada quiero disculparme porque a algunas personas no les respondí de la manera correcta al decirme que le estaba robando a KellyZelda, ya leí su historia y entiendo porque se enojaron tanto y eso pero perdón, fue una casualidad **** yo no tengo intenciones de copiar a nadie D: si las tuviera lo diría 3 soy sincera :') , también quiero pedir disculpas porque en el capítulo anterior tuve faltas de ortografía D: en lugar de escribir Washington escribí guashington :v y otras faltas como escribir dre en lugar de drew xd pero entiendan que en la compu donde estoy haciendo los capítulos no le funciones las teclas ni W ni 2 así que sorry si llegué a confundirlos D: aaaah y ahora los reviews 3 si quieren saltarse esta parte pásense a dónde está escrito con **_**este tipo le letra :3**_** abajo los reviews 3 (no importa que sean poquitos q_q)**

Kellyzelda1000: Holaaaa e.e yo soy KellyZelda, me han avisado de que este fic se parece bastante al mio, ya lo leí (no todo ya que tengo sueño xD), es parecido... pero solo un poco, no me molesta, lo que me incomoda es que le contestes así a mis lectores, si ellos ven cierta similitud entre tu fic y el mio, no es necesario responder de esa manera, pero eh de decir que me gusto tu fic, escribes bien, sigue así :D / ** Bueno, sí, tienes razón, me pasé de la manera en que contestaba a tus lectores, te dejé un review en el último capítulo de tu historia de Jeff para que veas la razón y todo D: aparte de eso genial que tengamos casi los mismos gustos criaturita del señioooooor okya xd bueno estee, espero que leas el review que te dejé para que se aclaren las cosas ewe gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer el fic que hice y eso xd .**

Jenny: Noooooo! JEFF! porque T.T  
que buen capitulo...quieres saber la verdad...llore...llore :'(  
bueno esque hoy estoy sencible :p  
me gusto mucho...mucho (tengo un pañuelo en mi mano T-T) chaoo  
I SEE YOU... /** Dame un pañuelo :'( también shoré D':**

Nina Tha Killa: si yo fuera jaz me ubiera lanzadi encima de jeff para que no le dispararan :p  
okey eta bueno GUSTA! eje me encanta tu fic...y que bueno que te gusta mi nombre :'D  
bueno hasta la proxima chau..sigue asi... /** gracias por tus buenos deseos y genial que te encante la historia :'D bueno almenos ya tiene 2 fieles seguidores XD.**

Guest: Dios mío! Que imaginación sinceramente eres genial y gracias por poner mis review me alegra mucho que te hagan sentir bien y agregame en Facebook me llamo poly mostacho ya se esta raro el nombre pero bueno tu solo agregame y platicamos esta bien me encaro el CAP hasta luego! / **Jajaja ya se soy genial (okno T-T) y ya sabes :D responderé a todos los reviews y los haré famodod (puse las D en lugar de las S a propósito ._.) te mandé solicitud :'D mi nombre termina con '' XD'' no te diré el nombre completo de mi FB por seguridad y eso :3 aparte ya no quiero que me acosen diciendo que me eh copiado de kellyzelda q.q**

Sumire2323: No no no yo soy la k deberia disculpsrse. No devi desquitar mi enojo esa bes con tigo losiento y esk mecopiaron ideas y me enoje mucho y luego lei tu fic y jeheje creo k me deskite jejeje lose soy rara komun mente soy paciba xD / **no no, no yo también te respondí de la manera incorrecta es que también estaba enojada pero no tengo porque desquitarme contigo e.e pero de todos modos te perdono…(?**

_Escuché un sonido, un sonido fuerte, un sonido, que cambió mi forma de ver la vida de otra manera, un sonido que terminó con mis sueños, un sonido que terminó conmigo completamente, un sonido que mató a una leyenda, un sonido que me dejó sin aliento, un sonido que acabó con mi cordura, un sonido que hizo pedazos mi corazón._

…

Habían colgado a Jeff.

Después de ese sonido dejé de ser la misma. Me convertí en una chica fría... y mis ojos ya no reflejaban la dulzura de mi alma.

Policía: ¡sáquenla de aquí!

Jazmín: ¡vete al infierno!

Gotas de lágrimas y sudor escurrían por mis mejillas.

Policía: *se acerca* ¿qué planeabas hacer al salvar a esta persona?, el era un asesino y por tu culpa casi se escapa.

Jazmín: … nada oficial

Dije de manera sarcástica

Policía: ¡responde!

Drew: di que es un familiar tuyo si no quieres salir mal.

¡NO!, no voy a decir eso, me interrogarán y no quiero que eso pase.

Jazmín: pensé que era inocente, pero me informé mal…

Policía: te vamos a estar vigilando, ¿entendiste?

Jazmín: pero vigilarme ¿por qué?

Policía: por tus actos sospechosos.

Jazmín: como sea, me da igual

Policía: ¿dónde vives?, te llevaremos a tu casa

Jazmín: puedo irme yo sola…

Policía: … retírate

Drew: no lo puedo creer… se ah ido

Jazmín: sí, se fue, no me lo repitas otra vez ¿oíste?

Drew: como diga capitana

Jazmín: ¿cómo puedes actuar así?

Drew: ¿así cómo?

Jazmín: olvídalo, no quiero perder el tiempo dando explicaciones.

Drew: ooye… ¿sabes que se me hizo raro?

Jazmín: …

Drew: que lo colgaron, digo osea ¡dios!, estamos en el siglo XXI, no en el siglo XIX.

Jazmín: ¡vete a joder a otro lado!

Drew: solo quería hacerte sentir mejo…

Jazmín: ¡pues no lo estás haciendo!, ¡se suponía que tu trabajo en mi vida era hacerla mejor!

Drew: … háblame cuando te calmes.

Jazmín: como sea.

Me fui al cuarto de lavado a donde estaba mi ropa, odiaba estar vestida así y más porque no logré hacer nada…

Al abrir la puerta la pobre secretaria se quedó mirándome con terror.

Jazmín: valla, valla, parece que mi plan ah salido fallido, así que tú y todos tus amiguitos tendrán que pagar.

Dije acercándole el cuchillo a su cuello.

Jazmín: muy bien, te dejaré escoger, ¿por dónde empezamos?

La secretaria no dijo nada ni apunto a ningún lado.

Jazmín: ¡responde! Dije dándole una patada en su estomago.

La secretaria apunto con su mirada a sus pies.

Jazmín: ¿por los pies?, bieeen, parece que quieres empezar de abajo hacia arriba, de todos modos dolerá igual.

Comencé a acercar mi cuchillo a sus piernas y comencé a hacerle cortadas profundas, la secretaria solo soltó un grito de dolor.

Jazmín: shhhhh, *susurra* estoy haciendo mi trabajo, es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas mientras hacen algo. Dije mientras levantaba mis brazos al aire para encajarle el cuchillo en el estomago.

La secretaria aun amordazada se entendió que dijo un ''no, por favor''

Jazmín: yo ya no hago favores.

Comencé a apuñalarla con el cuchillo en su estomago mientras ella solo gritaba y se retorcía de dolor.

Jazmín: ¿¡por qué tuvo que morir!? , ¡Es toda su maldita culpa hijos de perra! , ¡Pagarán por lo que hicieron!

Fue entonces cuando miré a sus ojos y comenzaban a dilatársele las pupilas.

Jazmín: no, aun no te vayas, pensaba que serías más divertida.

La secretaria solo comenzó a toser sangre manchando mi calcetín.

Jazmín: no, no hagas eso, son casi nuevos. Dije quitándole el calcetín de la boca.

La secretaria solo dijo unas pocas palabras con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Secretaria: n-o p-per-ra- , l-la – q-que las v-va a p-pagar, s-serás tú.

Jazmín: nadie me dice perra.

Al decir eso me comencé a quitar el traje de secretaria y me puse mi ropa, el traje estaba completamente manchado de sangre, del traje salía un olor asqueroso y repugnante, era la sangre, al igual mis manos, estaban llenas de sangre, pero debo admitir que se sentía tan satisfactorio verla, tocarla y saber que yo la causé.

Terminé de vestirme y vi que la secretaria ya estaba completamente muerta.

Me salí del cuarto de limpieza y me dirigí a mi casa en patineta.

Al llegar a la casa vi que no había nadie tal vez se fueron a buscarme, total son las 5:15 y me desaparecí hace dos horas, familia estúpida.

Subí a mi habitación, me recosté y de pronto me perdí en millones de ideas e imágenes torcidas que llegaban a mi mente.

¿Será verdad?, ¿eh perdido la cordura?, me gustó matar a la secretaria, yo no soy así, ¿por qué mataron a Jeff?, ¿Cómo lo encontraron?, ¿qué voy a hacer de hoy en adelante?...

Me daré un baño, me iré al bosque, no quiero ver esta estúpida casa, ni a mi estúpida familia, me quiero desconectar de esta estúpida realidad.

Al quitarme la ropa me di cuenta de que mis manos, pies, hasta mi pecho se manchó de sangre, ah de ser de la secretaria estúpida.

Al terminar de bañarme, me puse otra ropa, un abrigo, jeans, camiseta de mangas largas negra y unos vans negros, agarré mi cuchillo, bajé por el balcón y me adentré al bosque.

Comenzaba a cansarme pero había perdido el rumbo.

Comenzó a llover, y me tiré de rodillas.

Jazmín: ¿¡por qué te lo llevaste a él y no a mí!? , ¡Llévame ahora!

Me quité el abrigo, subí las mangas de mi camisa agarré el cuchillo y comencé a cortarme.

La tormenta se hacía más fuerte y más fuerte, tan fuerte que no podía ver lo que estaba alrededor de mí.

Los truenos comenzaban a sonar demasiado cerca, empezaba a ver borroso, me desangraba por las cortadas.

La sangre escurría por mis manos.

Comenzaba a marearme, mi cabeza dolía cuando de pronto escuché una voz.

Drew: ¡JAZ!, ¿qué te pasa?, jaz, no te vayas, ¡JAZ!

Me sentí tan mal que caí al suelo, la voz de drew dejaba de escucharse, se hacía cada vez menos fuerte, comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos cuando vi una sombra acercarse a mí, no se notaba mucho a lo lejos, pero cuando se acercó vi de quién se trataba.

Jazmín: Jeff… ¿cómo?... tú estás muerto…

Dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Jeff: Las leyendas no nueren.

**Bueeno, otra disculpa u.u iba a hacer más larga la historia, tanto que tenía 4 mil palabras q.q pero se fue la luz y todo el trabajo hecho se perdió, me tardé com horas en escribirlo, así que lo hice más corto porque estaba cansada y todo u.u en este capítulo iba a meter a ben q_q (ben drowned) , les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo y tendrá más misterio y sí… meteré a ben. Bueno, ahora sí buenas noches xd son las 12:56 a.m y tengo mucho sueño u.u (sería más tarde si la hubiera hecho con las 4 mil palabras D: , pues bueno adiós :T**


	10. PÉRDIDA DE MEMORIA

**Hola nenitas3 lel, debo de admitir que me da mucha flojera poner los reviews del último capítulo xddd la próxima semana los subiré y los responderé y bla bla bla, pues bueno, hoy tampoco tengo creatividad, eh intentado ver death note, pelis de terror, escuchar música emo y skrillex, leer novelas (hasta intenté ver novelas de tv pero vomité al instante 3) . _ . así que quiero que luego estén comentando conque este capítulo no les gustó y que necesito creatividad y que está mejor el fic de Kellyzelda y bla bla bla ¿ok? .-. (Disculpen si les hablo de esta manera u.u esta semana ah sido muy mierda y en especial el día de hoy, me siento mal y no me puedo controlar en mi manera de hablar :c sorry) y pues como prometí en el capítulo anterior, metería a ben *-* y lo haría más largo, tal vez lo haga de 2 mil palabras este capitulo o 3 mil, estoy muy cansada de verdad y mi corazón está muy confundido ( diego de mierda .l. ) totaaal no los aburro más y aquí les dejo el capítulo número 10 (sería el 9 pero más el aviso raro que les escribí pues cuenta como 10 xd) ewe les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción mientras estén leyendo el capítulo watch?v=45dR4_eaRi8 lel , no importa lo que diga ._. lo que importa es como está la canción bueno ahora sí no los aburro más lel**

_Jazmín: Jeff… ¿cómo?... tú estás muerto…_

_Dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban _

_Jeff: Las leyendas no mueren._

Después de que Jeff dijera eso perdí el conocimiento.

…

**1 mes después.**

…

Jazmín: hhhhhhhmm, ¿dónde estoy? , ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué está pasando?

Desperté en un hospital, parece que me desmayé o algo por el estilo… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Drew: ¡JAZ!, despertaste :D

Jazmín: creo que sí, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Drew: te desmayaste y Jeff te trajo aquí.

Jazmín: Jeff…. ¿quién es Jeff?

**Drew pov.**

¡¿Qué, cómo que no recuerda a Jeff?!

Drew: Jeff, ¡Jeff The Killer!

Jazmín: me suena… ¿Quién es?

Ohh, esto no está bien, esto es malo es malo..

Drew: es… es… es Jeff, ¿no lo reconoces? ¿O al menos te suena el nombre?

Jazmín: siento que lo eh escuchado, pero no lo sé mmmmm , ¡ah! ¿El vecino Jefferson?

¿Jefferson?, ¿quién es ese? Está alucinando, ¿qué hago qué hago?... bien, parece que ah perdido la memoria, si regresa a su casa tal vez recuerde algo, espero que no haya olvidado a su familia.

Drew: eeemm, jaz, no tienes ningún vecino llamado Jefferson.

Jazmín: ¿no?, ¿en serio? Que raro, recuerdo que conocí a un señor llamado Jefferson.

Drew: ¿no será Jeffrey?

Jazmín: ¿jeffrey?... nop

Drew: bien… ¿y me recuerdas a mí, o sabes como me conociste?

Jazmín: sí.

Bueno, amenos me recuerda, tengo que sacarla de aquí y llevarla con Jeff.

Drew: jaz, vámonos de aquí, necesito hacerte recordar las cosas.

Jazmín: ¿¡Qué!? , ¿Escaparnos?, no soy capas de hacer eso, tal vez me están dando algún nutrimento que necesita mi cuerpo, ¿qué tal si…..

Shhh, mira ahí está tu ropa, tómala y vámonos de aquí. Dije interrumpiendo a jaz.

Jazmín: está bien, está bien...

Drew: jaz, una pregunta más…

Jazmín: ¿sí?

Drew: ¿recuerdas los creepypastas?

Jazmín: ¿Qué es eso? c:

Drew: olvídalo, te lo diré cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

De alguna manera tengo que hacerla recordar, ¿pero cómo?...

Jazmín: Jeff The Killer… ¿quién será ese?, me suena conocido, ¿pero dónde lo escuche?

Drew: ¿jaz?, ¿recuerdas que puedo leer tus pensamientos?

Jazmín: no hasta ahora.

Genial, el bosque, si la llevo ahí tal vez recuerde algo de Jeff, de todos modos queda de camino.

Drew: oye, vamos al bosque.

Jazmín: seeeeh, buena idea, necesito despejar mi mente.

Mientras más nos adentrábamos al bosque notaba a jazmín extraña, como si estuviera confundida.

Drew: ¿qué te pasa?

**Fin del pov de Drew**

**Pov de Jazmín.**

Jazmín: conozco este lugar… pero no logro recordar porqué.

Drew: ¿jaz?

Jazmín: ¿qué?

Drew: ¿no sientes algo en tu pecho? ¿Algo como así como presión?

Jazmín: Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Drew: yo también lo siento.

Ok, que yo recuerde Drew no sentía lo mismo que yo…

Drew: que pasaría sí….. *se pellizca*

Jazmín: ¡Auch!, no me pellizques, duele.

Drew: jeje sí, la cosa es que me pellizque a mí, no a ti…

Jazmín: … *se golpea el brazo*

Drew: Auch!

Jazmín: bien… parece que sientes lo mismo que yo y yo siento lo mismo que tú.

Parece que sí, qué tétrico. Dice Drew estrellándose con un árbol grande y grueso.

Jazmín: Drew!, fíjate por dónde caminas…

Drew: sí, estoy bien…. Ooh mi cabeza.

Al vez si drew se encontraba bien volteé a ver el árbol… ¡momento! Ese árbol, lo conozco.

De pronto comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y caí de rodillas.

**FLASHBACK**

**¿?: ¿Por qué no corres como los demás?**

**Esa voz…. La conozco**

**¿?: Digamos que sé algo de ti…**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Jazmín: ¡DREW!, ¡DREW! ¿¡Lo viste!?

Drew: no, te desmayaste por unos segundos, ¿qué pasó?

Esa voz, juraría que la escuché en algún lado, ¿pero en dónde?, bueno, le respondí, así que parece que ya lo conozco pero no lo recuerdo.

Jazmín: recordé algo, algo como un… no sé como decirlo…

Drew: ¿un deja vu?

Jazmín: no, esto ya había pasado algo como un flashback

Drew: aja…

Jazmín escuché una voz, una voz masculina un poco extraña, conozco esa voz, pero no se de dónde.

Drew: ¿había alguien más?

Jazmín: no lo sé, se oía que estaba lloviendo.

Drew: ¿y si la voz era de Jeff?

**Pov de Drew.**

Al que yo dijera eso la mirada de jazmín cambió completamente, miró el árbol (en el que me estrellé) y se subió a el, cómo si estuviera buscando algo.

Drew: ¿A dónde vas?

Jazmín: ….

Ooohh pff ¡JAZMIN! Baja de ahí, tendré que ir por ti.

Oh no, está comenzando a llover y jaz allá arriba, no se vaya a resbalar.

Drew: jazmín, baja de ahí, está lloviendo y fuerte.

Jazmín: ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que la lluvia está fuerte?! No me pasará nada. Dijo gritando.

**Fin del pov de Drew**

**Pov de Jazmín:**

Este idiota no sabe, tal vez encuentre algo aquí, aunque sea peligroso

Recuerda que puedo oír lo que piensas, y no soy idiota ¬¬ . Dijo Drew cubriéndose de la tormenta con sus brazos.

Al terminar de subir, me metí a la casita lo más rápido posible( había una casita de madera arriba del árbol) para no mojarme más, de pronto drew se encontraba al lado mío.

Drew: ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! Pudiste resbalarte y caer, ¿a caso no viste lo alto que está este árbol?

Shh! Silencio, escucho pasos, hablemos por mi mente.

Drew: no se ve nada, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos caiga un rayo o alguien venga.

Espera, veo algo…

En un rayo que cayó cerca se alumbró por un momento la pequeña casita.

Drew, ¿viste eso? hay alguien ahí, pero no nos ha visto.

Drew: con mayor razón, vámonos de aquí!

No se ve en muy buen estado la persona, puede necesitar ayuda, me le acercaré.

Drew: ¿¡estás loca!?

Sí.

Jazmín: disculpe, señor. *toca su hombro*

¿?: ¿¡Qué cojones te pasa!?, ¿¡ estás idiota!? ¡Estúpida!

Jazmín: disculpe, solo quería saber si se…

De pronto la persona me dio una cachetada y una patada, caí al suelo y vi que agarró un cuchillo.

Drew: ¡corre!

Intenté pararme pero la persona era muy rápida y se me abalanzó tratando de encajarme su cuchillo.

¡Drew has algo!

Drew: ¿cómo qué?

¡Quítame a este loco de encima!

Drew: ¡no puedo!

Bien, entonces solo estaba con mi ayuda ya que Drew no podía hacer nada.

En un combate de fuerza yo tratando de que la persona no me encaje el cuchillo en el pecho lo aventé hacia un lado, la persona se cayó encajándose el cuchillo el mismo en la pierna soltando un horrible grito.

¿?: ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Idiota, mira lo que me hiciste!

Esa voz…

¿?:¿Cómo te atreves? Dice sacándose el cuchillo de la pierna.

Cojeando intenta llegar a mi junto con su cuchillo de una manera macabra.

Jazmín: heh tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿te sientes bien? Piensa en lo que estás a punto de hacer.

¿?: tu voz… ¡¿Quién eres?!

Jazmín: no entiendo, ¿tu me conoces?

¿?: *Pensando* no puede ser, ella está en coma, no puede ser real. *hablando* ¡deja de meterme en mi mente!

Jazmín: ¿necesitas ayuda?, conozco a un psicólogo.

¿?: ¿Crees que necesito ayuda psicológica?... pero, si estoy completamente bien. Dijo tirándose de rodillas al suelo

Jazmín: wow, está bien, al terminar la tormenta lo llevaré a un hospital, no se preocupe, está conmigo.

¿?: Tu no entiendes.

Jazmín: … si quieres que te entiendan, explica.

¿?: perdí a una persona.

Jazmín: Pues lo lamento mucho; mire, la tormenta se calmó un poco… ¿puede caminar?

¿?: sí, si puedo, solo me enterré un cuchillo, me han pasado cosas peores.

Jazmín: ¿cree poder bajar el árbol?

¿?: sí, pero prefiero esperar un poco más…

Jazmín: puede irse usted por su cuenta, ¿cierto?

¿?: … me recuerdas a la persona que perdí, tu voz, es idéntica a la de ella, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás…

Jazmín: eeem pues tal vez solo es una coincidencia, eeeh, ¿ no tiene luz este lugar?

¿?: de que tiene, tiene, pero no querrás ver mi rostro.

Jazmín: claro que si quiero, bueno, me haría sentir más segura…

¿?: muy pocas personas han visto mi rostro y si lo hacen son muy cercanas a mí.

Jazmín: … esto, la verdad me está incomodando, creo que mejor me voy…

¿?: NO!, no te vayas de nuevo, por favor.

¿De nuevo? Este señor está loco, no me vaya a violar mejor me alejo de el.

¿?: está bien, prenderé la luz, pero no me dejes solo.

Se para rápidamente tapándose la cara con una capucha y enciende la luz.

Tiene facha de ratero, pelo largo, sudadera blanca sucia, pantalones negros y unos converse gastados.

Drew?, estás ahí?, drew?...neeeh tal vez se fue el muy marica.

¿?: no puede ser!, ¿¡tú!?

Jazmín: eh?

¿?: ¡Jazmín!

Jazmín: ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

¿?: s-soy Jeff, Jeffrey Woods, ¿recuerdas?

Ese nombre, al parecer el me conoce y me recuerda pero yo a el no.

Jazmín: me suena tu nombre, pero ¿te conozco?

De pronto se ve a un enano, ah, era ben.

Jazmín: ¿ben?

Ben: ah, hola.

Jeff, mírate, ¿qué te pasó? , Dice ben preocupado

Jeff: no entiendo, ¿qué está pasando?

Ben: tú le hiciste esto, ¿verdad? –Refiriéndose a Jazmín-

Jazmín: lo que pasa es que yo no sé quién es el.

De pronto aparece slenderman afuera de la casita

Slenderman: ¿qué ocurre aquí?, Jeff te fuiste por 1 mes entero

Jeff: ¡Jazmín!, ¿no me recuerdas?, ¿no sabes quién soy?

Jazmín: quisiera, pero no.

Slenderman: esta chica ya nos ha causado demasiados problemas, hay que separarla de Jeff, ¡ben! (ben drowned ) Lleva a esta chica a su hogar, yo me encargaré de Jeff.

De pronto vi como varios personajes de creepypastas comenzaron a venir a ver a Jeff mientras ben se acercaba a mí

Ben: hola preciosa, tu y yo ya nos conocíamos ¿recuerdas?. Dice mientras extiende su mano en señal de saludo.

Jazmín: sí, si recuerdo, solo que a Jeff no, es muy extraño que recuerde a todos menos a Jeff. Dije extendiendo mi mano aceptando el saludo.

Ben: parece que nuestro amigo tiene unos pequeños problemas amorosos, no te preocupes, se resolverá después. Dice refiriéndose a Jeff

Por cierto… ¿cómo conociste a Jeff? Dice ben mientras me saca de la casita del árbol.

Jazmín: no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que conozco este lugar, no tengo idea de como ni porqué pero siento que lo conozco.

Ben: solo es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerdes las cosas…

Jazmín: eso espero…

Ben: bien, ¿ahora dónde vives? Sé que tienes dos casas donde puedes quedarte una en forks y otra que no está muy lejos de aquí.

Jazmín: eeem, en la de forks, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Ben: Jeff nos pidió que no atacáramos esos lugares.

Drew: oooooows qué tieeerno.

Pensé que te habías ido ¬¬

Drew: ne, solo me escondí en tu mente.

Shh, no me interrumpas.

Jazmín: ah… bueno, ¿podrías acompañarme a la de forks?, está algo lejos de aquí.

Ben: … tengo una idea, aaaaaahmmm… ¿tienes computadora o televisor en tu casa?

Jazmín: los dos.

Ben: entonces esto será más rápido de lo que imaginas :D vamos a la creepyhouse. Dice jalándome la manga de mi camisa.

Jazmín: jaja, pero ¿eso para qué?

Ben: ya lo verás :3 solo cierra los ojos y cuando yo te diga ábrelos.

Jazmín: ok… Obedecí y cerré los ojos.

De pronto sentí un pequeño mareo.

Ben: ok, ábrelos

A continuación me encontraba en la puerta principal de la creepyhouse con todos los creepypastas haciéndole preguntas a Jeff.

Jeff: ¡ben!, ¡¿por qué la trajiste aquí?! ¡¿Qué harás con ella?!

Ben: jijijijiji no te preocupes señor enamorado, no le haré nada malo.

Jeff: ¡ben!

De pronto ben me toma de la mano y corriendo me llevó a su habitación.

Jeff: ¡BEN! ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ben: ignóralo, intenta protegerte.

Me di cuenta que era cierto lo que dijo ben, solo quiere protegerme, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso era su novia o algo por el estilo?

Jazmín: está bien, creo… *se sonroja*

Al llegar a la habitación ben cerró la puerta con seguro.

Ben: bien, como ya conoces mi creepypasta sabrás que suelo matar a las personas por me dio de computadoras, ¿quieres saber cómo lo hago?

Jazmín: ¡claro!

Ben: perfecto, observa, puedo tele transportarme a tu pc por medio de mi pc pues ya vez eso, soy un fantasma y esas cosas.

**Huasgjakhdsjkdhasjdhsdjhbsakjdhalkjñldaks . _ . sí, ya sé que esta parte no tiene sentido alguno y que es muy extrao D: solo que pues esta historia es así como de ciencia ficción .-. así que es válido poner eso XD bueno LUCES, CÁMARA, ACCIÓN!**

Jazmín: wow, aahhh eso no lo sabía…

Ben: la mejor parte es que te puedo transportar a ti también :3

Jazmín: bueno, llévame a casa, mi familia ah de estar preocupada

Ben: bien…

Jazmín: larga historia que luego te contaré, bueno, ¿me llevas a mi casa?

Ben: ok, ok solo te pido una cosita, no hables de esto a nadie, ¿está bien?

Jazmín: aja

Ben: ok, solo acércate a la computadora y de pronto aparecerás en dónde tu computador, solo imagina tu casa.

Jazmín: suena algo ilógico pero está bien, ¡gracias ben!

Ben: ¡espero verte pronto cuñis! (cuñada)

Jazmín ¿cuñis?

Bien, aparecí en mi habitación, la noto algo extraña, vacía, con polvo y cajas ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

Wow jamás hice cosa tan rara, salir de una computadora en la que casi quepo fue la sensación más extraña que haya tenido en mi vida, total iré abajo a ver si mi familia está aquí.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré a Drew en la cocina.

Drew: oye jaz, tu familia está en la sala.

Fui a la sala y ahí estaba mi familia viendo una película de terror y como siempre Dani se percató de que había regresado.

Dani: ¡Jazmín!

Dani saltó del sillón y vino corriendo hacia mí.

Dani: Que gusto que hayas vuelto! Dice abrazándome

Papá: hija! ¿dónde estabas?

Mamá: ¡Jazmín!, ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo y sin avisarnos?

Jazmín: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve afuera?

Mamá: 1 mes, ¿qué te paso?, ¿dónde estuviste?

Jazmín: creo que me desmayé y de alguna manera terminé en un hospital, hoy desperté como a las 6 p.m. y comencé a buscar a mi familia y los encontré.

Papá: que bueno que volviste! Dice dándome un abrazo

Entonces mi mamá y Dani me abrazaron y todos comenzamos a llorar.

Papá: puuufff que dramáticos somos, bueno, son las 10 de la noche, ¿no quieren cenar algo?

Jazmín: sí, si queremos verdad dani?, mamá?

Mamá: sí, si queremos. Dice de manera muy fría.

Papá: bien, yo preparo la cena, ¿les gusta la pasta?

Dani: ¡sí!

Papá: bien, mientras yo preparo la cena, tú jaz ve a vestirte, no creo que te agrade mucho estar con la misma ropa por todo un mes ¿o si?

Jazmín: está bien pa, no me molesta pero sí me la cambiaré.

Al subir a mi habitación encendí la luz y me encontré a drew viendo los posters de Jeff que tenía.

Drew: en serio, ¿no lo recuerdas?...

Jazmín: ¿a quién?

Drew: a Jeff…

Jazmín: mira, por más que lo intente no lo recuerdo, es como si hoy hubiera sido la primera vez que lo veo pero su voz siento que la conozco, siento algo así como si su voz me hiciera sentir completa, Drew… ¿acaso era mi novio?

Drew: no.

Jazmín: ¿entonces por qué tuve ese sentimiento cuando escuché su voz?

Drew: porque tu estabas enamorada de él antes de perder la conciencia.

Jazmín: sigo sin entenderlo, es como si faltara una pieza del rompecabezas.

Drew: ¿vez estos posters?, son de Jeff.

Al acercarme a los posters veo que hay una nota, como un mensaje. * agarra la nota *

Hola, soy Jeff, si estás leyendo esto es porque no recuerdas nada sobre mí,

Yo vi cuando te desmayaste, a decir verdad, te has desmayado 2 veces en frente mío,

Si tus recuerdos sobre mí no llegan o simplemente no sabes quién soy solo,

Busca en google, Jeff The Killer, ojalá y eso te haga recordar.

…

Jazmín: Drew, enciende la computadora.

Drew: ok!

Mientras Drew encendía la pc yo me vestía en mi baño, una blusa morada con pantalones entubados junto unos supras. (sí, no siempre me vestía como emo x3)

Al salir del baño ahí estaba, el creepypasta de Jeff The Killer

**20 minutos después.**

Lo leí, me gustó pero no recuerdo nada.

Drew: caso perdido…. Bien, ¡a cenar! :D

Me siento mal por este chico, se nota que de verdad le intereso pero no puedo hacer nada el respecto.

Drew: anda, vamos a cenar! Tengo hambre :C

Está bien…

Mamá: jaz, ¿me pasas la salsa?

Jazmín: sí mamá…

Mamá: hija, ¿qué tienes? ¿te hicieron algo mientras no estabas o algo por el estilo?

Jazmín: no mamá… es solo que estoy muy cansada, me la pasé 4 horas caminando, creo que no voy a cenar, apenas si tengo fuerzas para caminar, mañana terminaré el spaggetti…

Papá: … buenas noches.

Dani: en serio?!

Jazmín: no te preocupes Dani, mañana jugaré contigo, ¿vale?

Dani: pero…

Mamá: mañana entran a clases..

Jazmín: ¿qué? Nooo, por favor!

Papá: ah ah, ya tuviste tus vacaciones.

Jazmín: pero la mayoría casi ni la disfruté, ¡me la pasé en un hospital!

Papá: tal vez luego te dejen faltar, pero no puedes faltar a tu primer día.

Jazmín: que crueles son :c

Al subir las escaleras escuché un sonido de llanto en mi habitación.

Jazmín: ¿quién eres? Y ¿qué haces en mi habitación? Dije nerviosa.

De pronto vi que una sombre se acerca a mi, me tapa la boca y me dice lo siguiente.

Jeff: déjame hacerte feliz aunque sea por esta noche y te dejaré en paz. Dijo cerrando la puerta con llave.

Al cerrar la puerta me abrazó y comenzó a hacer un intento de llanto.

Jeff: lloraría si no me hubiera quemado los párpados.

Jazmín: tengo que confesarte algo, no sé quien eres, no sé si eres la persona de la cuál leí, pero siento que tu voz de verdad me hace sentir mejor.

Jeff: ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo esa noche? Dice mientras agarra mis manos y me retira unas vendas que tenía en las muñecas.

Jazmín: ¿yo… hice eso?

Jeff: te desangraste en medio del bosque y te tuve que llevar al hospital y desde entonces no volví a saber nada sobre ti. Pensé que habías muerto hasta ahora.

Jazmín: ¿yo que era de ti?

Jeff: parte de mi vida, desde que te conocí, cambiaste mi forma de ver la vida, todo comenzaba a tener sentido para mí.

Jazmín: lo, lo siento, no te conozco.

De pronto Jeff me acarició las mejillas me miró a los ojos y me besó apasionadamente poniéndome en contra de la pared, cada vez que hacía un movimiento con sus labios me llegaba un recuerdo a mi mente.

**FLASHBACK.**

**JEFF: ¿POR QUÉ NO CORRES COMO LOS DEMÁS?**

**JAZMÍN: DIGAMOS QUE SÉ ALGO DE TI**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

El beso se hacía más largo y apasionante cada vez más.

**FLASHBACK**

**Jeff: este lugar es peligroso, te llevaré a tu casa.**

**Jazmín: creo que ya estoy bastante grande como para irme yo sola, aparte estoy de visita con unos familiares no sabrás dónde me ubico.**

**Jeff: ¿qué te hace pensar que no sé dónde te ubicas?**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Jeff: por favor jamás te apartes de mí. Dice alejándose un momento de mi rostro cuando vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez más apasionado.

**FLASHBACK**

**JAZMÍN: JEFF, ME ENCARGARÉ DE SACARTE DE AQUÍ, LO PROMETO.**

**JEFF: NO! YA POR MI NO PUEDES HACER NADA.**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Jazmín: Jeff…

Mientras dije eso comencé a darme cuenta que de verdad me ama y que me quiere al lado suyo. Terminé respondiendo a su beso.

A continuación Jeff empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo e intentó quitarme la blusa.

Jazmín: Jeff… no podemos hacer esto.

Jeff: pero, te iba a hacer esta noche feliz.

Jazmín: no esta noche, vamos demasiado rápido.

**Muajajajajajajajajaja! Sé que ahora me odian eternamente por haberlas ilusionado XDDDDDDD**

Drew: ¿qué estás haciendo? Era tu momento!

No me siento lista, lo amo como nada más en el mundo pero no es el momento.

Jeff: está bien… respeto tu decisión… pero no lo dejaré a medias, en algún momento terminaré esto.

Jazmín: ¡Jeffrey! Dije dándole un golpe leve en el pecho.

Jeff: y bueno… ya lo sabemos, ¿ahora qué?

Jazmín: no lo sé.

Jeff: bueno, preciosa te veré luego, no dejaré mi trabajo sin terminar, eso te lo aseguro.

Dijo de manera muy fría

Jazmín: ¡buenas noches! Dije metiéndome en mis cobijas.

Jeff: Go To Sleep My Princess.

**Waawawawawaaaaaaa XD listo! *-* lo ah hecho, y recuerden mis queridos pervertidos y pervertidas, Jeff no lo dejará así e.e ¿qué planeará hacer Jeff? ¿tratará de llevarlo al siguiente nivel? Todo esto esperando en algún capítulo ._. porque en el siguiente no se si quiera jeff terminar su trabajito Jeff: sí quiero q.q . Yo: No. No quieres, ¿ven? Se los dije, no quiere :v bueno muchachitos pues hasta aquí el capítuloh ais nos vemos el viernes :0 me encanta dejarlos pensando en qué hará Jeff … 3 pues bueno chao chao, en el siguiente capítulo responderé reviwes ewe por si quieren dejar alguno pues ya saben, comenten, comenten comenten :D bueno ahora sí chao es la 1:30 a.m. y desde México se despide su querida escritora JAZZ –hace un corazoncito gay con sus manos-**


	11. Los monstruos también se enamoran

**¡Hey!, hola a todos mis queridos lectores 3 les tengo buenas noticias e.e , ahora subiré los capítulos todos los viernes :u, sí, ya tengo internet en mi casa, pero la verdad me acostumbré a subir los capítulos los viernes e.e así que bueno, ya no los subiré los sábados ahora los viernes :') , otra cosa, tal vez este capítulo no tenga gran cosa ni nada, pero eh tenido una semana muy ocupada, ya ven eso de mi graduación y así y asa arréglate arréglate y eso :l así que mi graduación y mis despedidas me quitaron mucho tiempo, así que no pensé mucho sobre que hacer en este capítulo D: pero bueno, este será improvisado XDD pondré lo que se me venga a la mente u.u ni modo, ni modo D: , bueno pues los dejo con nada más ni nada menos que el CAPÍTULO número '' 11 '' :D **

_Jazmín: ¡buenas noches! Dije metiéndome en mis cobijas._

_Jeff: Go To Sleep My Princess._

**5:36 a.m.**

Drew: ¡Jazmín!, ¡Jazmín!

Jazmín: ¿Qué?

Drew: la escuela :D

Jazmín: … ¿Qué?

Drew: tienes que ir a la escuela, ¡Levántate!

Jazmín: ¿Es necesario que vaya?

Drew: sí si no quieres terminar pidiendo limosnas.

Jazmín: pues, con la prepa me puedo conformar…

Drew: jazmín, irás a la universidad y sin peros, vamos, ¡Levántate!

Jazmín: Drew, ni siquiera ah amanecido ¬¬

Drew: no importa, entras a las 7:00 a.m.

Bueno, drew tiene razón, aparte, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Me paré de la cama, tallé mis ojos con fuerza, y me dirigí a mi baño.

Al mirarme en el espejo noté que me veía pésima, con ojeras, el cabello mal tratado, y múltiples golpes en mi cuerpo.

No le di mucha importancia, se puede esconder con maquillaje, abrí la llave de la regadera para bañarme cuando de pronto Drew regresa.

Jazmín: ¡DREW!, ¡Tápate los ojos!

Drew: no te preocupes por eso, preocúpate por que mi cuñado está a punto de entr…

Drew no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien abrió la puerta.

Jazmín: ¡JEFF!

Jeff: ¡Ahhh! , disculpa, no sabía que tu…

Jazmín: ¡sal de aquí! Dije tapándome con una toalla mis partes íntimas.

Jeff: sí, yo esperar… eso. *cierra la puerta*

Eso, fue incomodo, no importa, me enjuagaré y saldré.

Al terminar de bañarme, me sequé y me puse mi ropa, una camisa de mangas largas color azul marino, unos jeans y mis converse gastados.

Jeff: que bueno que terminaste, bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Jazmín: nada.

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Jazmín: tengo que ir a la universidad.

Jeff: ¿universidad?, pfff yo solo llegué a la secundaria, y mírame, ¡Sigo vivo!

Jazmín: pero yo no tengo planes de ser una ''asesina'' aparte lo tuyo pasó y ya, pero ese no es mi caso.

Jeff: que fría, mejor me voy, volveré cuando te sientas mejor.

Jazmín: ¿volver?, ¿para qué volver?

Jeff: ¿no te quedó claro lo que dije ayer?

Jazmín: lo que pasa es que no me interesa.

Jeff: ¿no era lo que querías?

Jazmín: no.

Jeff: ¿Qué te sucede? Dice mientras acerca su mano para tocar mi hombro.

Jazmín: ¡nada! Dije mientras firmemente tomo su mano evitando que la moviera.

Jeff: creo que vas olvidando quién soy y de qué soy capaz de hacer. Dice mientras toma mi mano y comienza a torcerla mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Jazmín: creo que tu igual. Dije mientras liberaba mi mano de la de Jeff.

Jeff: no me enojaré por una cosa tan insignificante, permiso. Dice mientras se dirige al balcón.

Jazmín: no te molestes en regresar.

De pronto vi como Jeff se detiene muy secamente y me voltea a ver.

Jeff: que lástima…

Al terminar de decir eso Jeff se retiró.

…

¿Pero qué acabo de hacer? Dije mientras de rodillas me tiraba al suelo.

Drew: ¿Jazz?

Jazmín: Drew, eh cometido el peor error en mi vida. Dije tirando mis manos al suelo.

Drew: ¿Qué sucedió? Dice mientras se arrodilla al lado mío poniendo su brazo en mi espalda.

Jazmín: le contesté a Jeff de manera muy fría y horrenda y se fue.

De pronto vi como la cara de Drew cambió, en lugar de tener una cara preocupada se le veía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se notaban extraños.

Drew: ¿Se fue? Dice mientras se para del suelo y me mira con odio.

Jazmín: sí… Drew, ¿Qué te sucede?

Drew: no me sucede nada, pues, qué lastima que se fuera mi cuñadito.

Jazmín: ¿debería de ir detrás de el?

De pronto vi como la expresión de Drew volvía a cambiar a como era antes, tierna y preocupada.

Drew: pero son las 6:30, tienes que ir a la universidad.

Jazmín: Drew… te notas algo bipolar hoy, ¿te sientes bien? Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas.

Drew: ¡vamos a desayunar! Falta media hora para la entrada, llegarás tarde.

Jazmín: está bien, ahí hay algo en el refrigerador así que no me preocupo por prepárame algo

Drew: y…¿no quieres ir ahora?

Jazmín: tengo que maquillarme.

Drew: pensé que no te gustaba maquillarte…

Jazmín: lo haré para ocultar los moretones que tengo.

De pronto Drew se aleja y se sale de mi habitación.

Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, me acerqué al espejo me miré detenidamente y noté mis ojos extraños, vacíos…

No le puse mucha importancia y comencé a maquillarme, mi sombra café, delineador, rímel y un labial color rosa frío.

Cepillé mi cabello y me dirigí a la cocina, Dani ya estaba levantada estaba viendo la tv.

Jazmín: ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano y viendo la tv?

Al decir eso Daniela voltea a verme lentamente y al mirarme se queda completamente quieta.

Dani: no le digas a mamá y a papá.

Jazmín: jajajaja, está bien.

Entonces Dani volvió a acomodarse mirando un programa de ponys…(?

Al llegar a la cocina vi a Drew sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida.

Jazmín: ¿Drew?

De pronto Drew comenzó a parpadear reaccionando.

Drew: ¿Sí?

Vámonos, no hay nada para comer, me compraré algo en la universidad.

Drew: sí, vámonos…

Al salir de mi casa, note las calles vacías y frías, que extraño… bueno, no importa es mejor así que llenas de gente.

Al llegar a la universidad me encontré con todo tipo de personas, estúpidas, inteligentes, mujeres zorras, hombres idiotas, nerds, confiados y populares pero ninguna persona como yo, sentía que resaltaba, era la única persona seria y diferente a los demás, no había nadie como yo… igual que siempre.

Entré a Primero A, era un salón lleno de chicas, chicas estúpidas, lindas pero estúpidas… y chicos idiotas que solo miraban a las mujeres, era de esperarse…

Me senté, todas las chicas me miraban de manera extraña, como si me tuvieran asco, al igual que los chicos, excepto uno de ellos, solo una persona me miraba de manera diferente.

De pronto el chico que me miraba diferente a los demás se para y me sonríe, era atractivo cuando sonreía.

¿?: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jazmín: me llamo jazmín, ¿y tu?

¿?: me llamo Diego, ¡gusto en conocerte! Dice mientras extiende su mano hacia mí en señal de saludo.

Jazmín: igual-mente. Dije extendiendo mi mano aceptando su saludo.

Diego: me agradas. Dice mientras me muestra una sonrisa un poco tímida.

Jazmín: y tu a mí. Dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

Entonces el se rió tímidamente y se sonroja.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¿te parece si hablamos en el descanso? Dice diego aun más sonrojado.

Jazmín: jajaja, no te apenes, y claro, te acompañaré con gusto.

Diego: g-genial, b-bueno ahora s-sí me voy, adiós.

Drew: ok… eso fue raro, pero bueno, parece que le agradas.

Nunca le agradé a nadie…

Drew: pues al menos ahora sí.

…

Pasaron las horas, los maestros, conocí gente nueva, bueno, no tanta gente nueva, ya que todos para mí eran iguales, sin ninguna meta en la vida, con el pensamiento de un niño de secundaria, e idiotas.

Ya era hora de que me fuera a mi casa cuando de pronto diego se me acerca.

Diego: ¡oye!, estuve pensando sobre ti y me gustaría que fueras mi amiga, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Lo que dijo la verdad me dejó perpleja, nunca nadie me había dicho tal cosa, y menos una persona popular.

Jazmín: c-claro sí, seré tu amiga.

Diego: genial, bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Jazmín: ¡claro!

Diego: bueno, m-me tengo que ir, permiso.

Wow, nunca nadie me había caído tan bien, bueno, parece que este chico quiere ser mi amigo, bueno ya lo es…pero bueno, ya veremos mañana como me va.

Al llegar a mi casa recordé a Jeff, eran las 3:47 p.m, tal vez si voy al bosque a buscarlo lo encuentre para disculparme.

Entré a la casa y no había nadie, no tengo idea de por qué, tal vez fueron de compras o algo por el estilo.

Total, subí a mi habitación dejé mi mochila y me lleve mi cuchillo, salí por el balcón y me adentré al bosque.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta encontrarme en un lugar muy conocido, la creepyhouse.

De pronto veo a lo lejos a una pequeña con un vestido color rosa, risos largos en su cabello, con sangre en su cara, manos y vestido acompañada de un osito que colgando estaba de sus manos, la pequeña no se veía mayor de 8 años.

¿?: ¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí?

Jazmín: no lo sé.

¿?: me veré forzada a asesinarte si no te vas de aquí justo ahora.

Me fui corriendo lo más rápido posible, esa niña se me hace conocida, como si la hubiera visto antes en algún lugar bueno, no le presté mucha atención, aunque se veía extraña, tal vez era un creepypasta… wow, me sorprende que lo diga con tanta normalidad, como si fuera casual que me encuentre a una niña en medio del bosque llena de sangre ._.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno por horas hasta que me encontré a fuera de la casa de mi tía, todo se veía vacío, sin nadie dentro… ¿Por qué?

Toqué la puerta pero sin respuesta alguna, decidí retirarme e irme a casa, pero ahora tomaría un camión, se está haciendo tarde y estoy cansada, aparte es peligroso estar a estas horas en el bosque.

Al pasar por una casa se escuchaban risas alocadas y gritos ahogados en desesperación y dolor.

Me asomé por la ventana y ahí estaba, era Jeff, estaba matando a una mujer adulta de la manera más asquerosa , Jeff comenzaba a hacerle cortes profundos en la pierna a la mujer, la pobre solo gritaba y gritaba por ayuda sin respuesta alguna, hasta que lo siguiente que vi me dejó perpleja, Jeff dejó a la señora desangrándose mientras que trae a otra chica, parecía una chica de su edad la podre solo miraba a la señora con una mirada de espanto mientras que Jeff la besaba completamente extraño, la besaba, pero no era un beso normal, se veía demasiado extraño, los movimientos de sus labios los hacia bruscos y torpes mientras que la chica solo lo miraba con miedo, entonces Jeff dice lo siguiente.

Jeff: ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no te gustó el beso?, bueno, te lo pierdes, nadie en el infierno besa igual ni mejor que yo amiga. Dice mientras le coloca el cuchillo en el cuello de forma amenazadora.

¿Algunas palabras que decir antes de irte? Dice mientras la mira a los ojos y se pone más cerca de su rostro.

Chica: ¡déjanos ir por favor!, ¡te lo ruego!

Jeff: jajajaja, ¿esperabas que te dejaría ir así de fácil con solo pedírmelo?, para que te deje ir tendrás que hacer algo más que eso.

Chica: ¿Cómo qué?

Quítate la ropa. Le susurra Jeff al oído.

Chica: no puedo hacer eso.

Jeff: es la única salida.

Chica: por favor no me obligues a hacer esto.

Jeff: entonces, ¿qué prefieres?... ¿morir?

La chica no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

¡Suficiente!, no podía ver eso, tener la idea de que iba a violarla no me cabía en la cabeza, tan solo saber que la besó, sentí que mi corazón se secaba.

Comencé a alejarme cuando de pronto se escuchaba policías y ambulancias cerca, fue entonces cuando se escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía de la casa, y en seguida un cristal se rompió, Jeff, se había salido con la suya.

Entonces comencé a correr, no quería que Jeff me viera, no después de que pasara eso.

A lo que correr fue absurdo porque apareció en frente mío bloqueándome el paso.

Jeff: miren nada más, aquí tenemos a la pequeña de forks, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Jazmín: e-estaba buscándote.

Jeff: aaaaahh, buscándome ¿Eh?

Jazmín: para pedirte perdón, sobre lo que te dije en la mañana.

Jeff: ¿Viste lo que pasó en esa casa?

Jazmín: …

Jeff: tu tiempo en responder me lo dice todo, pues bueno, ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

Jazmín: puedo irme yo sola…

Jeff: necia con esa frase, para mí eres menor, así que estás desprotegida, te daré un paseo.

Jazmín: no, no es necesario, yo me puedo ir en camión…

Jeff: ¡no te estoy preguntando! Dice mientras agarra mi mano y comienza a apretarla.

Jazmín: ¡yo tampoco! Suéltame, ya tengo 18 años y eso me hace un adulto, y como adulto puedo hacer lo que se me de la jodida gana, si me quiero ir o no, ¡es mi vida!

Jeff: ¿Qué te sucede?, actúas nerviosa frente a mí, ¿Tienes miedo?

Jazmín: ¡Sí!, si tengo miedo, ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!

Jeff: ¿Crees que me importa?

No tuve otra opción que darle una patada en su rodilla e irme corriendo lo más rápido posible para que no me hiciera algo.

Jeff: ¿A dónde vas?, ¡tengo que terminar mi trabajo!

Jazmín: ¡Me largo!

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude para que no me alcanzara ya que comenzaba a seguirme.

Jeff: ¡no corras!

Jazmín: ¿¡Qué te sucede!?

Iba corriendo cuando de pronto tropecé con una piedra que había en el suelo.

**Woooohhh hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, :0 ¿qué habrá hecho Jeff con jazz? ¿la habrá matado? ¿la dejará vivir? Todo esto descúbralo el próximo capítulo, nos vemos bujajajaja .**

**PD: me encanta dejarlos en suspenso :3 ahora unos reviews de el capítulo anterior y el anterior a este :u**

Sumire2323: Yey Jeff vive! /** Sí :'D**

PaolaSantiago: -leyendo Lo ultimo del Fic-

"Las leyendas no mueren"

-sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ok...ya puedo morir en paz...-cae desmayada-

Paula: Oi..! Que rayos..!? -me sangolotea- olle..! Despierta..! Que tienes que decirle Lo que piensas del fic..!

Yo: -sonidos agonizantes-

Pau: nop...ya murio XD...

Bueno...como cayó rendida (es la 1:53 a.m) Lo diré por ella..y cito:

"Waa te quedó genial...! Andaba muriendo por saber que seguia TTwTT...Jejeje...excelente fic...sigue asi...y esperare con ansias el prox. capitulo..! :D"

Pau: bueno creo que es todo...jejeje

bye...! /** jajaja XD me encantó tu comentario XDDD y pues gracias :')**

Joshua: Vas progresando, aunque ya no te ayude :'c

Okno, te dije que guardaras bien todo niña! /** ._. .l. cashate boluo, gusano asqueroso :u tu nunca me dijiste que guardara nada ewe ni por face…**

Andrea: D: QUE CARAJOS PASO CON JEFF? D;/** me.. me… me lo comí :v**

Jenny: T.T siigo sencible...sabes perder la cordura es maravilloso ;D...  
okey...gusta esta fantastico tu fic desde pies a cabeza xD...y psss bueno yo deberia disculparme por que fui yo quien empezo con lo de kelly y bueno luego se dio cuenta sumire2323 y...aaa bueno ya sabes el resto...asi que perdon *$*...jum una leyenda nunnca muere...que linda amo esaa frase /** jajaja :'3 no te preocupesh 3 lo que importa es que el problema se arregló :D**

Guest: Me dejaste picada por dios! Estuvo reebueno este CAP me encanta sigue así a y me alegra que ya se hallan arreglado el graaann! Problema que había entre kellyZelda y tu jejeje bueno sigue así a y otra cosa ya vi que me cambiaste el nombre por otro mas corto y raro pero bueno los errores se cometen,esperare el siguiente capítulo con ansias(como siempre me moriré en toda esta semana hasta que sea viernes T-T)bueno veré si llego la solicitud y haber si hablamos ok bye!/** cambié tu nombre? D: jajaja xd no se si lo cambié o no :v pero me caes bien XD**

Snicerskrillera: Holis esta lindo tu fic si se parece al de kelly pero no es lo mismo xD te has dado cuenta de eres algo bipolar xD  
yo tambien soy skrillera de corazon forever y me gusta 777 elrubius y ver devil may cry(ta amo dante al igual que a skrillex y )/** *ejhe* criaturita *-* y skrillera :'D waaaa :')**

xXxmalavidaxXx: Te encontre en un comentario que le hiciste a kellyzelda1000 en su fanfic, yo creo en que dices que no lo copiaste, eh leido muchos fanfics que tratan sobre Jeff, y casi todos son iguales, yo pienso que si tienes imaginacion, y cuando escribiste en tu biografia que no pondrias redes sociales porque ya sabrias que te iban a criticar.  
Bueno... yo solo queria aclarar las cosas, saluditos/** sale pues :') almenos tu no me insultaste diciendo que lo copié a Kelly y entendiste :D gracias por leer el fic :D**

Guest: Tener que esperar toada una semana por un Nuevo capitulo de tu…Hermoso,amado,fantastico,esquisito y ok ya,pero esque esta sensación me mata cada semana el pensar ya es miércoles faltan dos días para el fic ok,ok si faltan dos días con 90segundos y 35milesimas para el fic ok,ok. Naaa pero algo muy parecido me pongo bueno eso es todo saludos!/** jajaja XD yo también me emociono al pensar que es miércoles y que tengo que subir otro capítulo de el Hermoso, amado, fantástico y exquisito fic :v xD 3**

Drew0605: este molo mucho ../** cashate estúpido y sensual markuskii :'v deja de ignorarme 3**

Andrea: Que perver D: La última parte creo que se pasó un poco e_e, aqui son las 6:32 am yo en vez de dormir leo esto *-*/** jhasdhjasgdgfas Andy e.e sabes que yo no quise poner esa escena ewe, fueron las fangirls q_q**

Karen: Sabes se me hizo largaaaa la semana, para leer tu maravilloso fic, pff maldita mente pervertida,, ok calmate solo eran besos con recuerdos...q-q, ok espero con ancias el otro cap, y creo que mantendre ocupada en el transcurso de la semana porque mis vacaciones finalizan TT, ok hasta la próxima/ ** jajaja relájate :') son solo besos e.e pero depende tu imaginación perver que habrá leído estúpidas y sensuales mentes pervertidas ewe**

Guest: Me encanto este CAP sigue así,mientra yo intento no morirme por la desesperación de lo que pasara en el siguiente CAP como sea,me agradas mucho y te entiendo con eso de tus problemillas D: saludos!/**jkhashjdgasgd tu si me entiendes :'c no no te mueras D': resiste D:**

Mecha: Que carajos! Tu fan fic esta muuuuuchooo mejoor que el de kelly  
Jebusss eres tan buena :'33/ **e.e debo de admitir que me incomodó un poco eso que dijiste de Kelly, ella es una gran escritora, en cambio yo no tanto pero de todos modos gracias. Oh Stop It You c':**


	12. Encuentro con Jane

**Hola mis chiquillos! 3 primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada q_q pero es que sucede que eh tenido visitas de unos familiares y quiero pasar mi tiempo con ellos y al pasar mi tiempo con esos familiares pues, no eh tenido tiempo de pensar sobre qué voy a escribir ni nada q_q aparte de que no eh estado en casa, digo osea joder son vacaciones! :v y pues bueno :cc como recompensa de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin capítulo les daré 2 capítulos el día de hoy 3 así es señoritas y señoritas… (? Okya xD bueno los dejo con el capítulo nuevo pa' que no se aburran más :D**

_Jeff: ¿A dónde vas?, ¡Tengo que terminar mi trabajo!_

_Jazmín: ¡Me largo!_

_Comencé a correr lo más rápido que se me fuera posible ya que Jeff comenzaba a seguirme._

_Jazmín: ¿¡qué te sucede!?_

_Iba corriendo cuando de pronto me tropiezo con una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo._

Mi caída le dio ventaja a Jeff y se puso encima mío.

Jazmín: ¡Quítate!

Jeff: ¡No!

Jazmín: ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

Jeff: ¿¡Quieres saber cuál es mi problema!? , Tú. Tú eres mi problema, me encanta tu sonrisa, me encantan tus ojos, me encanta la manera en la que me miras, me encanta tu voz, me encanta como transformas un pésimo día a hermoso y radiante con tu sola presencia. Ese es mi problema.

Jazmín: ¿¡Y cómo carajos querías que lo supiera si pareciera que ibas a matarme!? ¡Idiota!

Jeff: ¡Porque estoy loco!, No estoy estable mentalmente y me cuesta trabajo expresar mis sentimientos, pero si te pierdo todo se va para mí.

Jazmín: Jeff, ibas a violar a una chica hace menos de 5 minutos, no seas ridículo…

Jeff: La pelea que tuvimos esta mañana, la verdad me hizo pensar que ya no me querías a tu lado y enloquecí, me hundí en un profundo mar de sentimientos que hace años no sentía y tenía que desahogarme de alguna manera.

Jazmín: si de verdad me amaras no habías hecho eso…

Jeff: ¡Jazmín! Entiende que eres todo lo que tengo ahora, ¡Estoy loco! Entiéndelo, puedo cambiar de ánimo en cualquier momento pero lo único que quiero es a ti a mi lado.

Jazmín: Jeff, dime la verdad…

Jeff no hizo ni dijo nada más que mirarme a los ojos fijamente dejando solo a el sonido del viento entre los árboles cuando comienza a acercarse lentamente a mi cara dejando que nuestros respiros se mezclaran entre sí.

Estaba decidida, le robaría un beso al chico que más eh amado en mi vida… pero a la lejanía se escuchaban pasos, sonaban a tacones de una mujer, Jeff se percató de que había alguien mirando a lo que provocó que Jeff se pusiera de pié.

Jeff: quédate ahí, puede salir alguien en cualquier momento. *dice susurrando*

De pronto los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de nosotros a lo que Jeff comenzaba a verse nervioso.

Jeff: ese sonido…

A continuación se veía a una sombra femenina salir de los arbustos del bosque.

¡Hey tú!, ¡La chica de allá!, ¡Muéstrate antes de que emputezca y te mate! Dice Jeff.

De pronto la sombra se detiene secamente, suelta una carcajada y sita lo siguiente.

¿?: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Jeff no has cambiado en nada!

Jeff: Jane…

Jane comenzó a correr hacia Jeff encajando su cuchillo en el hombro de él.

Jeff soltó un grito ahogado en desesperación.

Jane: ¡Vaya Jeff! Te noto algo torpe el día de hoy.

Jeff tomó fuertemente la pierna de Jane jalándola hacia él, lo que provocó que Jane cayera al lado suyo.

Jane: ¡Idiota! Dice mientras suelta una patada en la cara de Jeff.

Jeff empuñó el cuchillo que se encontraba en su hombro y en un intento desesperado quiso clavarlo en la pierna de Jane pero ella era rápida y se retiró.

Jane: sigues siendo igual de lento que antes.

Jeff: pues, ¿Qué esperabas plana asquerosa? ¡Me estoy desangrando idiota!

Jane: te eh dejado en peores circunstancias y aun así no estabas tan lento.

Jeff comienza a pararse y con su excelente puntería lanza el cuchillo a la pierna de Jane a lo que eso provocó que ella cayera al suelo soltando un grito desgarrador.

Jane: ¡Idiota!

Jeff: Después de que te hice hermosa, ¿Me agradeces así?

Jane: ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! Dice mientras saca rápidamente el cuchillo que se encontraba en su pierna.

Jane enfurecida comenzó a correr hacia Jeff y él a ella, Jeff al recibir a Jane la avienta hacia un lado evitando que le encajara algo a Jeff.

Jeff: ¿Eso es todo plana asquerosa? Dice Jeff tocando el filo de su cuchillo.

Drew: ¡Menos charla más acción!

¡Drew, cállate!

A continuación Jeff comienza a correr hacia Jane encajando su cuchillo en su estomago.

Jane tambaleándose se recarga en un árbol que estaba cerca de ella.

Jeff: ¿Lo vez? ¡Siempre gano!

Jane: no has ganado, sigo de pié, habrás ganado cuando yo muerta me encuentre… igual que liu.

Jeff: ¡Maldita!

Jeff enfurecido comienza a correr hacia Jane sin arma alguna y Jane solo esperando a que Jeff se acercara para ella quitarse el cuchillo y entonces encajárselo.

Yo sabía su plan y tenía que detenerla de alguna manera o matará a Jeff. Comencé a correr lo más rápido posible y me puse en medio de los dos evitando que Jane le encajara el cuchillo a Jeff… me lo encajó a mí.

Jeff: ¡Estúpida!

Jane: ¿¡Qué haces!?

Jazmín: iba a encajártelo…

Mientras Jeff me miraba con lástima se distrajo de Jane, ella aprovecho de eso y se abalanzó a Jeff, los dos cayeron al suelo y Jane poniéndose encima de él comenzó a golpear fuertemente el pecho de Jeff.

Jazmín: ¡No!

Jeff en un golpe reaccionó y le dio una patada a Jane lo que hizo que ella de parara de inmediato y se alejara.

Jane: ¡Eso duele, idiota!

Jeff: ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?

Jane comienza a correr hacia Jeff con intenciones de encajar el cuchillo en su estomago pero Jeff era rápido y esquivó a Jane.

Jeff: ¡Olé!, ¡Vamos, pelea!

Jane en un movimiento le lanza el cuchillo a Jeff el cuál le da en su hombro.

Jeff:¡AHHHH! Bien hecho plana horrenda ahora soy el único con un arma, ¿Quién ganará?

Jeff sin decir más con su excelente puntería lanza el cuchillo al pecho de Jane a lo que ella cayó secamente de rodillas.

Jane: e-eres un estúpido. Dice jane mientras con sus pocas fuerzas toma el cuchillo de su pecho y lo retira rápidamente y lo lanza al abdomen de Jeff.

Jeff miró su abdomen, volteó hacia Jane sorprendido y cae de rodillas al suelo.

Jane al ver lo ocurrido sonrió y como último acto citó lo siguiente.

Jane: Nos veremos en el infierno. Entonces cayó completamente dejando un charco de sangre alrededor suyo.

Jeff solo me miró a los ojos y dejó caerse en el suelo.

Drew: ¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡Ayudalo!

¡Claro idiota iré a ayudarlo aun con el cuchillo en mi brazo!...

Lentamente tomé el cuchillo que se encontraba en mi hombro y lo saqué rápidamente.

Corrí para llegar a Jeff cuando lo tomo de la cabeza y cita lo siguiente.

Jeff: la creepy house. Entonces cayó desmayado.

Jazmín: ¿Qué?...

Drew: ¡Que lo lleves a la creepy house!

¡Tengo el hombro herido y no se dónde se ubica la creepy house!

Drew: yo te diré por donde está solo encárgate de Jeff.

A continuación Jeff comenzó a gemir y a abrir los ojos.

Jazmín: ¡JEFF! ¡No te duermas! ¡Ayúdame a llegar a la creepy house! ¡Vamos, levántate!

Jeff sin decir palabra alguna se levanta con las pocas fuerzas que tenía recargando su brazo en mi espalda.

Jeff solo miraba la herida en mi brazo y luego miraba mi cara y así sucesivamente pero sin decir palabra alguna.

Yo solo veía a Drew aparecer y desaparecer enfrente mío indicándome por dónde queda la creepy house, de pronto me encontré en una zona oscura, sentía una soledad inmensa, lo único que se escuchaba era el viento entre los árboles y con la tenue luz de la luna que sobrepasaba las hojas de los árboles se veía una mansión en medio del bosque con las puertas completamente abiertas, al entrar a la creepy house me encontré con un sillón viejo, color rojo y grande, recargué a Jeff en la pared para yo ir por el sillón, al estar empujando el sillón Jeff se percató que aun tenía el cuchillo en su abdomen, tomó el cuchillo y lo retiró rápidamente para sentir menos dolor, al retirarlo su herida comenzó a sangrar más y se dejó caer al suelo, dejé de empujar el sillón y corriendo fui por Jeff, lo volví a recargar en mi espalda para llevarlo al sillón y al recostarlo soltó un gemido pero como la mansión esta vacía se escuchó por todo el lugar, Ben se percató de que estábamos en la creepy house y corrió a preguntar por Jeff.

Ben: Jeff, ¿Cómo?...

Jazmín: nos encontramos con Jane…

Ben: ¿En serio? Hermano, ¿Esto te lo hizo una chica?

Jeff: ¡cállate idiota! Dice con voz ronca.

Ben: Jajajajaja en serio JAJAJAJAJA

Jazmín: ¡Ben! Déjate de tus inmadureces y ayúdame, Jeff se está desangrando y tú jugando como si no fuera nada importante.

Ben: ¡Hey!, numero uno, no eres mi madre para hablarme con ese tono, y numero dos recuerda que soy un asesino y puedo matarte de la manera más torcida y asquerosa que te puedas imaginar, así que cuidado.

Jeff: si la tocas te mato…

A la lejanía se veía a Slenderman acompañado de Sally acercándose a la creepy house y de un momento a otro Slenderman se encontraba en frente mío, no podía ver su rostro, pero se notaba que me miraba con odio de la manera en la que acerco su cara con la mía y apretó sus manos.

**Bueeeeeeeno, hasta aquí este capítulo bla bla bla nos vemos luego y bla bla bla esperen el capítulo nuevo e horas más xddd en el próximo capítulo pondré los reviews de los últimos 2 capítulos xd, sí, perdón si este capítulo no fue la gran cosa pero mi creatividad está de vacaciones…(? Okno pero la verdad es que esta semana no tuve imaginación ni creatividad ni nada de nada ;w; así que este cap lo hice con ayuda de unos amigos y amigas y eso… bueno, así que este capítulo no está hecho al 100% por mí pero eso xddd lo bueno es que ya tienen su tan esperado cap x'd bueno, pues chao chao ._.**


	13. Problemas

**Holaa a todos :D recuerden que este día subiría 2 capítulos 3, oigan… lo más probable es que la semana que viene me quiten el internet y ya no pueda subir videos ni hablar con nadie, a excepción de que mi primo me vuelva a invitar a su casa cada viernes y esas cosas xd bueno, al final los reviews y los dejo con el capítulo número 13 c:**

_A la lejanía se veía a Slenderman acompañado de Sally acercándose a la creepy house y de un momento a otro Slenderman se encontraba en frente mío, no podía ver su rostro pero se notaba que me miraba con odio de la manera en la que acercó su cara con la mía y apretó sus manos._

Slenderman: ¿¡Por qué siempre que hay problemas tienes que estar involucrada!?

Jazmín: ¡Eso no es lo que importa ahora!

De pronto Sally detiene a Slender tomando de su mano mientras apuntaba hacia Jeff.

Slender al ver a Jeff comenzó a quitarme la mirada de encima pero al mismo tiempo sin querer hacerlo.

Slenderman: ¿Y ahora? ¿A qué se debe esto?

Jeff con pocas ganas voltea a ver hacia Slender y le contesta lo siguiente.

Jeff: Me encontré con una amiguita.

Slenderman: ¡Ben!, ¿Está Masky aquí?

Ben: No.

Slenderman: pues, dada la ocasión paree que tu te vas a tener que llevar a la chica…

Ben: no habrá problemas con eso.

Jazmín: puedo irme yo sola…

Jeff: estás herida.

Jazmín: no es nada grave.

Jeff: deja de fingir que eres fuerte por un momento, necesitas ayuda médica.

_Drew: Uuuuuu…_

Ben: Jeff tiene razón, mejor te llevo a tu casa y ahí pides ayuda, ¿Te parece?

Jazmín: … Hecho.

Ben: ven…

Ben tomó mi brazo y me llevó hacia su habitación donde se encontraba su computador, Jeff solo volteaba a verme hasta que Sally se puso en medio de nuestras miradas.

Ben: bien cuñis… ¿Jane te hizo esto?

Jazmín: emm, me incomoda que me llames así, puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

Ben: y según esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

… Puedes llamarme Jaz. Dije.

Ben: bien, Jaz, ¿Puedes ir por tu cuenta a un hospital?

Jazmín: Sí, sino mi familia podría llevarme…

Ben: como sea, bueno entra. Dice apuntando su mano en dirección a su pc.

Jazmín: … gracias.

Y otra vez, me tele transporté de alguna manera hasta mi casa, al salir de mi computador noté que la casa estaba en un completo silencio, tal vez mi familia no estaba.

Bajé de mi cuarto algo mareada, ya había perdido demasiada sangre y no había nadie, tal vez fueron a buscarme, tendré que irme yo sola al hospital.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al hospital, al caminar por las calles del pequeño pueblo me comienzo a marear aun más y mi cabeza dolía.

Jazmín: ¡Mi cabeza!

Comencé a gritar para llamar la atención de alguien para que me lleve al hospital pero nada de eso funcionó.

Continué mi camino recargándome en todo lo que podía hasta que ya no pude más… caí de rodillas al suelo con un acto seguido de caerme completamente al suelo.

Veo a alguien… Es una sombra masculina que se va acercando hacia mí.

Jazmín: ¡Ayuda! Dije con voz baja.

¿?: ¡Jazmín!, ¿Quién te hizo esto? Dice mientras sujeta mi cabeza con sus manos

Jazmín: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

¿?: Soy…

No logré escuchar bien lo nombre ya que caí desmayada.

…

_Hmmm, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es esto?_

_Drew: ¡JAZMIN!_

_¿Drew?_

_Drew: ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Parece que en una especie de hospital._

De pronto se escucha que alguien entra a mi habitación… sé que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero esto tal vez me de información de qué hago aquí.

¿?: podría despertar en cualquier momento, no se preocupe, es por los sedantes que le aplicamos para que no le doliera.

¿?: ¿Puedo esperar a que despierte?

¿?: Claro.

De pronto se escucha que se cierra una puerta y luego pasos al lado mío.

¿?: ¿Quién fue ese bastardo que te hizo esto?, no importa, te prometo que te vengaré. Dice mientras toma mi mano y la sujeta fuertemente.

_Drew: si planeas despertarte ahora es el momento para causar algo de misterio al ambiente…_

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y la imagen con la que me encontré me dejó algo sorprendida.

Era diego, estaba con su cabeza mirando al suelo y sujetando fuertemente mi mano.

Jazmín: ¿Diego? Dije con una voz adormilada.

Diego levantó la mirada de golpe y al darse cuenta que desperté retiró su mano de la mía.

Diego: ¡Jaz! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupado!

Jazmín: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Diego sin decir nada miró de reojo mi hombro y como ''inteligente que soy'' intenté mover mi hombro provocando un dolor punzante en todo mi brazo y un agudo dolor en mi hombro en sí.

Jazmín: ¡AH!

Diego: ¿No recuerdas nada?

Jazmín: sí, lo único que no recuerdo es como carajos llegué aquí.

Diego: estabas en la calle caminando de manera extraña y tenías el brazo empapado en sangre, te desmayaste y te ayudé. Dice mientras comienza a sonrojarse.

Jazmín: entonces… ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

Sí. Dice Diego aun más sonrojado.

Jazmín: gracias.

_Drew: ¿No se te olvida algo?..._

… _Mi brazo, cómo logré tenerlo así, ¿Por qué? Recuerdo que estaba Jane y… espera, ¡Jeff!_

Jazmín: ¡Ahhh, lo siento, me tengo que ir!

Diego: ¿Qué? Pero, no estás del todo bie…

Jazmín: ¿¡Qué!? No, no yo estoy bien, completamente bien, ¿Vez? Estoy sana, gracias por traerme aquí pero ¡De verdad me tengo que ir! Dije mientras me paraba de mi cama para cambiarme de ropa.

Jazmín: a propósito, ¿Puedes salir de la habitación un momento? Necesito vestirme.

Diego: ookeeyy… -cierra la puerta-

Jazmín: ¡Dios mío Drew, tengo que ver si Jeff está bien!

_Drew: pero, no estás bien todaví…_

Jazmín: ¡No importa!, luego volveré para que revisen mi brazo.

Afuera de mi habitación se encontraba Diego sentado en una silla.

Diego: ¿N-no quieres que te acompañe?

Jazmín: ¡No!, pero gracias por haberme traído hasta acá

Diego: ¿Segura que estás bien? Pregunta gritando.

Jazmín: ¡Sí! Respondí gritando.

Salí corriendo del hospital para poder llegar al bosque y tener la oportunidad de encontrarme en la creepy house.

Corrí y corrí sin saber a qué lugar llegaría hasta que me topé con un perro, oh mierda, era smile dog…

**Weeeha, bueno, ahora si, hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana y quiero mandar saluditos a todos aquellos que solo se pasan para ver el fic sin dejar reviews /3 no hay pedo, no hay pedo :'( bueno… serios :l ahora reviews aca abajito! :D**

Andrea: :c No me dejes en suspenso porque dps te mato:c /**Mátame e_e**

Misterpotato: Holaaaaaaaaaa! me encanto este cap. si si se que dices que tu imaginación a veces no sale muy bien, pero sale PERFECTA. Continua asî.  
P.D: me enviarias un saludo? cumplirias mis sueños  
P.D.2: te gusta hola soy german?  
t.q.m/** Bueno, gracias por decir eso sobre mi imaginación :'3 *se sonroja* y claro! :D ****Saludos a misterpotato ****3 y nope, no me gusta German, eh visto sus videos pero no sé, no me gusta y ya D:**

Guest: No puede morir yo digo que viva :( hoy es domingo y tengo que esperar 6 dias  
NOOOOO ( tipo grito de finn )( hora de aventuras ) D: erez mala :c pero te quiero gracias a ti me gusta leer :3/ **Zoy mala 3**

Guest: Tiene que vivir...  
Eres super buena escribiendo que imajinacion tienes gracias a ti leo Y algo triste hoy estoy a domingo voy a edtar esperandote Me caes muy bien/** Tu también me cae bien :'D y sobre mi imaginación Oh Stop It You c': *se sonroja***

Smile: Actualizate ya! Eres bien genial! Emmmm... Hola mamá.  
Pls. Actualizate nos dejas con la intriga/** Perdona, no eh tenido tenido tiempo para escribir q_q *se va a llorar gaymente***

Guest: Ya fue viernes y no estaa :c /** Perdón! X.X**

Kira10003: No te nos ausentes mija, dijiste que el viernes y no veo claro! (Ni con lentes XD). Vamøøøøøs!/** Perdón perdón perdón perdón! *se hace bolita y llora***

Akane The Killer: ewe te quedo bien Jaz! Me gusto como lo hiciste y no tengo palabras para describir es como si ahsfafgdjdhdjshgdhdb 3 me encanto!/** Graciuuus *u***


End file.
